The Search For Ash's Father & Team Rocket's Grandest Scheme
by The Ultimate Badass
Summary: The story for the live action movie I was writing a while back. When Ash gets caught in a grand scheme involving Team Rocket, what will happen with our beloved hero? Find out.
1. Prologue: Team Rocket's Grand Scheme

**A/N: Hey guys, this does not mean I'm back full time. I just had something that I couldn't get out last time that I wanted to: what my idea for a Pokémon live action movie would have been. This does involve Ash's daddy being revealed and all our beloved characters coming back (Brock, Misty, etc.) Disclaimer: don't own anything except for OC's and storyline.**

The evil Giovanni sits at his desk in Team Rocket headquarters, plotting his latest scheme to take over the world and rule as dictator over man and Pokémon-kind alike, while also smoking a filtered cigarette.

His campaign to take over the world started in his late teens when he started to grow cynical about life and questioned society's norms and values, which most of them he didn't agree with at all. From these thoughts, the lust for power and the want of taking over the world and fit it in his image so that the social problems that plagued the earth were gone started to form into his head.

To take action, he formed his very own organization: Team Rocket, and turned them into a powerhouse in capturing rare Pokémon to do his bidding and create the world anew.

"What is my purpose here in life?" he laments. "We all live and then we all die just like that. Seems as though that's all we're supposed to do in this great circle of life."

He looks over at his Persian, the evolved form of Meowth, who is resting peacefully and quietly in the basket in the corner of the room.

"While you, my precious, don't have to carry the burdens that I have to carry in this life. You live carefree and devoid of burden and worries. That's why I admire you creatures so much: you're the opposite of us humans, who have to be burdened with the cares of life."

A telephone on his desk rings loudly, interrupting his monologue. He growls loudly as he picks up the receiver.

"What is it?! You better have a good reason to interrupt my monologue!" Giovanni screamed into the receiver.

"Sir, he's here," said his secretary over the phone.

Giovanni's attitude changed from annoyance to one of pure interest and contemplation. He had been waiting for the man to arrive all day, and now that time had come.

"Good," Giovanni smiled evilly. "Send him in."

"Yes sir."

Giovanni smiled evilly after putting down the phone. This was the man he had been waiting to see for many years. This man was his final piece of the puzzle to figuring ou**t **how to take over the world.

The door opens and in walks a man in his mid to late 30's, countless weeks of stubble splattered all over his face and short black hair.

"Ah, Drake," greets Giovanni. "It's so good to see you. Please have a seat."

"It's been far too long, Giovanni," the stranger returns before sitting down in a chair across from Giovanni. "How long has it been? Twenty? Sixteen years?"

"It's been around that time, Drake." Giovanni puts out the cigarette he'd been smoking in the ash trey.

"I thought so. Boy, how the years go by."

"Yes they do," Giovanni then changed the subject. "Have you considered my proposal?"

"Yes I have," responded Drake. "And I must stay straight up that with the agents you have now, there's no way that you will be able to accomplish what you want to accomplish if you keep it the way it is."

"You dare call Team Rocket incompetent?!" Giovanni roared.

"I'm not calling anyone anything, Giovanni. We're just talking," placated Drake. "I mean that some of your agents are incompetent, not the whole organization. Like that bumbling duo, Jessie and James. Why do you keep them around, no matter how much they fail when you could recruit agents that are far more quick-witted and talented?"

Giovanni is now taking complete interest in what Drake had to say. This was why he asked him to come today: to help him find ways for world domination.

"Whom do you speak of, Drake? Tell me who you have in mind."

"One of the top trainers in the world. He was proclaimed the Chosen One, the favorite of the legendary Pokémon. And he lives right here in Kanto: Ash Ketchum." Drake proclaimed.

"That kid?" Giovanni chuckled. "Please, there is absolutely no way he could be y..."

"Don't say it!" Drake stormed before returning back to normal.

"Very well. I will have a couple of agents sent to capture him and bring him to me. We will convert him."

Suddenly the door busted open followed by sounds of squabbling. Giovanni turned from Drake to look at who was at the door: Jessie and James were fighting over who got to get in first.

"No I got here first so I should go in first!" James said indignantly.

"Well I'm a lady and the rule is to let ladies in first!" Jessie shot back as they then noticed Giovanni.

"Oh, good morning boss," they both said as they then tumbled into the room in a mangled heap. Meowth humorously stepped over them and simply walked into the room.

"What are you three doing here?" Giovanni asked annoyed. "You better have a good reason to interrupt my meeting."

Jessie and James smoothed out their shirts and wiped off any dirt that had been collected humorously.

"We have a brilliant new plan to capture Pikachu and it is absolutely fool proof!" Jessie exclaimed before turning to James. "James, tell him what it is."

"Why me? You're always the one who comes up with these schemes," whined James. "Must be why we haven't captured Pikachu yet."

"What was that?" Jessie raged as she grabbed James by the front of his shirt and shook him like a doll.

Meowth slapped his paw to his face in exasperation. He was clearly tired of them arguing like this.

He then jumped up and bonked their heads together, causing them to stop and grab their heads in pain.

"Thank you. Now will you two please knock it off?" Meowth roared.

"I don't want to hear about your stupid plan right now," Giovanni interjected, clearly agitated at their antics. "Please wait outside for now."

The three then slumped over and walked out the door. Giovanni turned back to Drake, pouring two glasses of scotch for the both of them.

"So where were we again?" He asked as he handed Drake a glass.

"Find Ash Ketchum and things will just get all the more easier for the scheme you are wanting to undertake," explained Drake. "His quick wits and expertise in battle will make a valuable asset to Team Rocket."

"I see your sense, Drake. I agree. That kid will be an agent, no matter how long it takes." Giovanni agreed. "Though he is as self-righteous as his mother. To add extra incentive for him to join, we must attack right at the heart. If we kidnap his mother and hold her hostage, he will do whatever we say."

"I'll handle it," Drake said. "Been a pleasure doing business with you, Giovanni."

"I agree. Now send Jessie and James in."

Drake walked towards the door. Just as he opened it, Jessie and James, as well as Meowth, fell out onto the floor. It seemed they had been eavesdropping.

"Were you three eavesdropping?" Drake asked.

"We weren't dropping no eaves, that's for sure." James replied meekly.

"Whatever." Drake walked past them and left the office.

Jessie and James, almost immediately, raced over to Giovanni's desk and stood at attention.

"I've got a job for you three and you better not mess it up. Or else I'll have Butch and Cassidy do it." Giovanni explained.

The three bumbling villains immediately did some weird happy dance while jumping around like little pixie horses.

"A job?" Jessie squealed.

"For us?" James sounded just as excited.

"Say the word and we'll be off, boss."

Giovanni gave a small smile.

"I need you to catch that Ketchum kid," he replied.

"The twerp?" Jessie asked curiously. "What do you need him for?"

"A small operation. I don't care how you do it or how long it takes, just get it done. UNDERSTAND?!" Giovanni roared.

The three agents mumbled and fumbled as they made their way out of the office as quickly as they could.

"The world will now be mine." Giovanni then let out an evil laugh.

**A/N: So who is this Drake, you may ask. Well you will find out soon enough. Good start no? Let me know what you think so far. **


	2. A Pleasant Valley Sunday in Pallet Town

**A/N: If you liked the prologue, you're gonna love this. Since I have the story mapped out, expect a ton of updates at a time. **

The beautiful town of Pallet was positively shining on this beautiful morning. The sun's rays showed so bright that one might have thought that Jesus Christ had come back to Earth.

People were going from here and there, going to work or working in the garden. Children were running around with Pokémon chasing after them or just playing around with friends. Pallet was nestled in the middle of a valley with hills on each side, perfect for hiking or mountain boarding adventures.

But on this fine morning, at a small two-story house just outside the epicenter of town, things were business as usual. Well, as usual as things could get at the house. A garden plentiful with vegetables bloomed on the west side of the house, glowing in the morning sunlight.

On the inside, Mrs. Delia Ketchum is busy making breakfast on this fine morning. Though she was in her mid thirties, one would not seem to think so, considering she still had the looks of a young woman in her late twenties.

Her trusty house maid Mr. Mime was busy sweeping the floors in the kitchen and dusting the countertops. He was her biggest source of company whenever her son went out on a journey, other than Pallet Town's most esteemed researcher, Professor Samuel Oak.

Delia smiles sadly as she looks out the window from the sink. Memories of what her life was before all of this came to her head: her and her husband on a date together and Ash being a little boy were the thoughts that came to her regularly.

"Mime?" Mr. Mime asks, noticing her solemn expression.

"It's nothing Mimey, just remembering things," Delia assured him. "Boy how time seems to go by so quickly. One minute I'm on diaper duty and the next minute I'm in this big house by myself a good chunk of the time. Do you think I should start dating again soon while I'm still young enough?"

"Mi..." Mr. Mime didn't know how to answer that question.

"Probably not," Delia answered herself. "Just the lonely side of me talking."

Mr. Mime gave a sigh of relief, relieved at not having to answer such an embarrassing question.

There is suddenly a knock at the door. Mr. Mime rushes off to answer it for her. When he opens the door, there stood Professor Oak himself. The old man was about sixty-eight or so but he still maintained a youthfulness about him that made him seem far younger than he actually was.

"Good morning, Mr. Mime," greeted the professor.

"Mr. Mime!" Mr. Mime greeted enthusiastically as he stepped aside to let Professor Oak come inside the house.

Professor Oak made his way into the kitchen, where he saw Delia with her back turned to him while cooking something on the stove.

"Good morning, Delia," he greeted.

Delia turned around to notice the esteemed professor in her kitchen.

"Good morning, professor," she returned. "How are you doing this morning?"

"I'm doing just fine, Delia. Thank you for asking." Professor Oak then made a move to sit down at the table before she could motion for him to sit.

"Do you want something to eat? I have plenty of everything. I can even make you some coffee if you want." Delia offered.

"Thank you but I'm fine for right now," he declined. "I heard Ash was back home so I came by to see him."

"He's still asleep," she replied sheepishly. "So what's Gary been up to lately? I haven't heard much about him."

"Oh he's pretty swamped with research and his work at the moment. I haven't heard from him since last week so I'm just as in the dark as you are about his whereabouts," he explained. "My son would be proud of him if he were here to see Gary today."

"I know he would," Delia agreed. "Gary has become a fine young man and a far cry from who he used to be when he and Ash where younger."

"Speaking of Ash, that is why I came here today." The professor perked up. "I need to speak with him about something while I still can catch him."

"Ok," Delia then poked her head out of the kitchen. "ASH! WAKE UP!"

XXXXXX

Upstairs in the second door down the hall resides the bedroom of one Ashton James Ketchum. Around his room are the many awards he has collected over his various journeys and mementos from past companions and friends.

On one corner lay all the badges he had collected over the years from Kanto all the way to the Kalos region. On another were various pictures that stretched from the beginning of his journey way back when he was ten years old to where he is now.

The young man, now at the ripe age of sixteen, was as expected: asleep. He had gotten home very late the previous night from his journey and was looking forward to sleeping until noon. His jet black hair was sprawled in all directions on the pillow, signaling a dire need for a haircut.

"ASHTON JAMES KETCHUM, YOU BETTER GET UP RIGHT NOW!" His mother screamed even louder.

Ash turned over to try and re-get comfortable but he wound up turning over too far and falling off the bed with a giant OOF. He slowly got up, recuperating from his fall off the bed. Why he decided it was a good idea to get rid of his bunk bed was beyond him.

He slipped on his slippers and started to walk out the door before a small sound alerted him to the other presence in the room.

"Pika-pi?"

Ash smiled to himself, embarrassed at disturbing the creature sleeping on the foot of the bed.

"Come on, Pikachu," Ash said. "Mom's got breakfast ready."

Pikachu then quickly made his way up onto Ash's shoulder in their signature pose and they commenced their way out the door and down the stairs.

As Ash entered the kitchen, the first thing that hit him was the smell of breakfast and then the second thing was the fact that Professor Oak was sitting at the table.

"Good morning, honey," greeted his mother. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess," answered Ash before turning his attention to the professor. "Good morning, Professor. Nice to see you this morning. I was going to come by later today to see you."

"Good morning, my boy."

Pikachu climbed off Ash's shoulder to sit by his food bowl, which Ash then poured food into for Pikachu's consumption. He quickly ate with gusto.

Ash gave him one quick pat on the head before sitting down at the table across from the professor.

"So I'm sure you are very anxious to see all of the Pokémon I caught during my journey. I can bring them by later today sometime." Ash explained.

"That'd be just fine, Ash. I'm very excited to see them," agreed Professor Oak.

Delia then placed a big plate of breakfast in front of Ash, who immediately started scuffling down the tasty morsels with absolute gusto.

"This is so good, Mom," he complimented with a full mouth.

"Ash, how many times do I have to tell you to not talk with your mouth full?" Delia chastised.

"Sorry."

"So Ash, I have a very important matter I must discuss with you," started Professor Oak.

"Yeah, uh huh." Ash tried to sound like he was listening.

"Ash, stop wolfing down your food and listen to what Professor Oak has to say."

Ash did as he was told and stopped eating for a second to hear the professor out. It wasn't everyday he stopped by to tell him something important.

"So Ash, I recently heard from a colleague of mine in Viridian City," explained Professor Oak. "He's been involved with trainers for a number of years, about the same amount of time as me, and was very interested in you specifically, so much that he requested me to ask you to meet him at the Pokémon Center in Viridian City later today."

Ash did not really know what to say right off the top of his head, then again he never really did. His knee jerk reaction was to say yes, considering anything regarding him had his full attention, other than food and battling of course.

"For what reasons?"

"He did not say."

"He asked you to tell me to meet with him without giving intent? That's pretty unusual."

"I'm pretty sure he didn't want me to divulge into any details so I couldn't potentially spoil it for you."

"I don't really know. I mean, I just got home and all but yet I want to know what's going on," replied Ash before turning to Pikachu. "What do you think, Pikachu?"

"Pika!" Pikachu chirped happily, sounding like a 'go for it.'

Ash smiled.

"Ok. I'll go ahead and do it."

"Splendid! I will let him know right away that you will be coming later."

Professor Oak then got up and proceeded to go out the door, but not before turning back around.

"Thank you very much for having me, Delia," he thanked Mrs. Ketchum.

"My pleasure, Professor."

The door gave a small slam as it closed behind him, leaving mother and son stuck together in the kitchen.

"Always on the move, aren't you, honey?" Delia laughed.

"I guess so, Mom," replied Ash. "I'm sure it'll just be something really small and won't take very long."

"Well just be careful. Ok?"

"Of course, Mom." Ash replied with playfulness. "I think I'll give Brock a call right now."

A/N: Yep, Brock is back in this one. Spoilers: another beloved female character will come back. Not gonna tell you who. Later.


	3. Getting the Gang Back Together

**A/N: The Brockster now comes back in this one. The creators will rue the day they got rid of Brock. And also the female character I said would come back will be revealed. Not going to say who it is. Enjoy!**

It was a gorgeous morning in Pewter City, which due to the name had many rock quarries and rock industries that dominated the local economy. Due to the major influence of rocks, the Pewter gym was an epicenter for the specialization of rock type Pokémon.

But on this day, we do not focus on the gym but rather a Pokémon hospital in downtown Pewter City that had just finished construction a year ago. The Pewter City Pokémon Hospital was among the first of its kind to be introduced to take the burden off of Pokémon centers to handle all sorts of serious injuries. Because of the new Pokémon hospitals, centers would just simply deal with regenerating a Pokémon's stamina after battle, leaving the serious cases to hospitals.

A green 1979 Chevrolet Camaro pulls up into the parking lot of the hospital and parks into a reserved parking space. The license plate on it says "Luv Dr." The driver side door opens and out walks Dr. Brock Harrison, P.D. : Pokémon doctor. Age: twenty two and a half. He had officially graduated from med school just last year and was now starting his full time career after a couple months shadowing and interning at several Pokémon centers around Kanto and even took an internship in Johto. Brock, because of his immense background in breeding, was able to soar through the ranks quicker than most of his classmates, enabling him to get his P.D. much quicker than the usual amount of time it took.

His spiky brown hair was still the same as it usually was and his squinty eyes gave him a certain uniqueness to him that was hard to miss. He wore black slacks with polished black dress shoes to match and an olive green polo to compliment the outfit, though he would put on his doctor coat when he got inside. He grabbed his bag which housed his medical equipment from the passenger seat and started to walk towards the front entrance.

A beautiful young woman with black hair and a cute face walked by him and just like a reflex, he immediately went ga-ga over her. Eliciting a happy shriek, he grabbed her hands in an affectionate manner and got on one knee.

"Oh beautiful lady. Where have you been all my life? My name is Brock and I work at this fine establishment. It is my mission to treat as many sick and injured Pokémon as I can. I bet that's pretty attractive." Brock said really fast.

"Please let me take you out so we can...AHHH!" Brock's speech was stopped by a sudden pain in his rear and he suddenly fell limp, stiff as a board. A Croagunk stood right behind him with it's foreleg sticking out in a punching formation and glowing purple.

"Croa," the Croagunk sighed before dragging the paralyzed man inside.

The young woman was simply in shock by this man and his sudden advances but simply laughed it off and continued on her walk.

XXXXXXX

Once he was fully recovered from Croagunk's attack, Brock made his way through the lobby to the elevator to go up to his floor, which was floor number five, saying hi to co-workers as he went.

As soon as he reached the fifth floor and stepped out of the elevator, the scene of pure madness greeted him like an old friend. Everywhere, people were rushing; injured and laboring Pokémon were on gurneys and were being pushed like mad.

Brock soon made his way to his secretary, Wendy, who greeted him with a warm smile.

"Good morning, Dr. Harrison," she greeted. "How are you this morning?"

"Good morning, Wendy," returned Brock. "I'm doing alright. Any new messages for me recently, say from my dad or someone in my family?"

"None that I can remember," answered Wendy. "Are you expecting any messages?"

"No, if I did have any messages, I would have the right to panic." Brock sighed with relief.

"Why is that?"

"Remember when my mom tried to turn the gym into a water type gym?" Brock asked rhetorically.

"Yes."

"That's why I'm afraid, even though I know Forrest is more than capable of taking care of the gym himself. I did teach him well."

"Alright, just remember you have a meeting at noon, 2:30, and 4 o'clock today." Wendy reminded him.

"Gotcha."

Brock then walked into his office and placed down his things before putting on his doctor coat, which hung on a coat hanger beside his desk. He was now ready for action. He felt like a superhero putting on the cape every time he put on his doctor coat.

Grabbing a Poké ball off his belt, Brock threw it.

"Alright, Chansey. Let's get to work," he cried as the egg Pokémon appeared right before him.

"Chansey." The creature greeted before going off to grab its own gear and get ready for the day.

Brock then sat down at his desk and mulled over some paperwork. He noticed the pictures of his traveling days and smiled at all the memories. He had enough to last a whole lifetime, maybe even two lifetimes. Man, life was just not exciting anymore once you hit career, Brock thought to himself.

Suddenly, his telephone rang, the loudness of it snapping him out of his thoughts. He recuperated quickly before grabbing the receiver and placing it up to his ear.

"This is Dr. Harrison. How may I help you?"

"Brock! What's up, you old dog? It's Ash." The voice on the other line greeted.

"Hey Ash," greeted Brock. "How's it going, buddy?"

"Fine. I just got home from my latest journey last night and just this morning, Professor Oak came by my house to tell me something really important." Ash ranted. "He told me that a colleague of his in Viridian City was interested in my battle abilities and wanted to speak to me."

"Well that's very cool, Ash," observed Brock. "Can I call you later? I have to get to work now."

"That wasn't what I wanted to say. Not all of it anyway." Ash quickly replied before Brock could do anything. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with me so we can hang out together. We haven't seen each other in at least two years that it's only fair that we get caught up."

"Look Ash, you know I can't just get up and leave. I have a job now. A job that I love. Plus I am neck-deep in meetings today. Maybe we can hang out some other time, just not now. I'll talk to you later." Brock sighed as he moved to put down the phone before Ash said one more thing, but that was not possible as Ash answered quickly.

"Come on! I'll hook you up with some girls," he offered.

Brock knew what he was trying to do and it was not going to work on him this time.

"Ash, that's not going to work on me," he said in a matter-of-fact kind of voice. "You're going to have to.."

Ash quickly interrupted him again, not wanting to do this but for the sake of it, he went right for the arm twist.

"Hot girls, too. Some of them are supermodel hotness on a scale of 1-10." Ash smirked on the other line.

Brock was now stuck between a rock (pun intended) and a hard place because the thought of being able to hang out with very beautiful girls was very enticing to him, as expected. He muffled a scream of frustration as he tried to decide what to do: the right thing and staying at work or listening to his dick and going for gorgeous girls. He eventually pounded his desk in agony as he let out his answer.

"Ok! You got me! I'll be there in a while and those girls better be there!" He screamed as he then slammed the phone down and rushed out of his office to stand right in front of Wendy's desk.

"Everything ok, doctor?" She asked.

"I'm going to be out for a while, Wendy," Brock explained at a rapid pace."Don't know if I'll be back. Cancel my 12 o'clock. Scratch that, cancel all of my meetings."

Brock immediately started running before a protest from Wendy caused him to slide in his tracks, humorously hopping on one foot as he stopped and ran back.

"What should I tell the board about your disappearance?" Wendy asked.

"Tell them a family emergency had just come up and I couldn't stay." Brock replied extremely fast before resuming his running like a madman who just received word his wife was giving birth.

As he ran through the hallway, Brock was doing his best to avoid trampling anybody and once he got to the elevator and it opened for him, he immediately hit the 'close' button as fast as he could so he could have the elevator to himself. He quickly removed his coat so he was just in his regular clothes. He then looked at his reflection in the metal of the elevator interior so he could brush down his hair with his hand and squirt some breath spray into his mouth.

As the elevator doors opened once it reached the bottom floor with a ding, Brock resumed what he was doing and ran like a madman outside before slowing down.

"Look out, girls!" He exclaimed. "'Cause here comes the Brock!"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash giggled at his handiwork. Brock was too easy to convince when pretty girls were involved. Now that Brock was in the fray, he had one more friend to ask so as to complete the set. He just didn't know if she would be as interested in doing it, even though she didn't have the same amount of responsibility as Brock. Also the fact they hadn't spoken to each other in three years would put a hamper on things. No letters or phone calls at all, let alone personal visits.

"I hope this works." Ash said to himself as he then dialed another number.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

In beautiful Cerulean City, it was also a bright sunshiny day. The sun's rays reflected off of the beautiful waters in the cape, which wound up reflecting off the buildings in the downtown portion. Was it any wonder that the preferred Pokémon of choice for the Cerulean gym wound up being water types?

Meanwhile at the Cerulean gym, located just outside of downtown Cerulean City, things were getting pretty red hot.

"Gyrados, hyper beam!" A female voice cried out as the sea monster Pokémon then did as it was told and unleashed the hyper beam on its competitor, a small Charmeleon.

Gyrados' trainer was the one and only Cerulean gym leader, Misty. Misty had grown more beautiful since she started her journey, even more beautiful, dare one say, than all three of her sisters combined. Her flaming red hair was now much longer than it was a couple of years ago, though not enough to hinder her from wearing her favorite hair clip.

Misty wore a yellow hoodie without sleeves, revealing her well-toned forearms and a blue skirt which exposed her long legs, a family trait that passed to her.

"Charmeleon, move out of the way and use flamethrower!" The opposing trainer cried out to his partner Pokémon.

The Charmeleon tried to move out of the way but was too slow and wound up getting blasted back by the hyper beam and into the pool. The opposing trainer then quickly called Charmeleon back before it sank down further.

"Nice effort, buddy," he complimented. "Just wasn't our day to win today, I guess."

Misty made her way over to the defeated trainer after recalling Gyrados, giving a small smile at the boy.

"That was a great battle, Tim," she complimented. "You really gave me a tough battle there, even if you had a type disadvantage. Just keep getting more in sync with Charmeleon and you two will be kicking butt and taking names."

"Thank you, ma'am," the trainer thanked. "I'll do the best that I can to try."

He then left the pool area that served as the battlefield, leaving Misty by herself.

"Great job, Gyrados," she said to the ball. "You were absolutely fantastic."

XXXXXXXX

Misty was now sitting in her office, going over paper work and other things that the League needed to be filled out so they didn't close down the gym. With her sisters gone for good, she had the whole place to herself. Unfortunately, that came with some major complications: checking the pool temperatures, feeding the Pokémon, making sure the chemicals in the pool were evened out so the water didn't get foggy, basic maintenance, a never ending list of chores.

'I never thought being a gym leader was so much work,' wallowed Misty. 'Paper work here, gotta do this, have to make sure the Pokémon are well-fed and all this other stuff! Ah!'

Suddenly, the phone rang. Misty growled, thinking it was a league official requesting the progress on the paper work.

"I'm still working on it!" She yelled, until she calmed down and answered sweetly. "I mean, hello?"

"Misty?" Ash replied, though rubbing the inside of his ear with his index finger after Misty's outburst.

"Ash?"

There was than an awkward silence between them, neither knowing what to really say to each other after three years of no contact.

"Oh man, it's so great to hear from you," Ash finally broke the ice. "It's been...how long has it been since we've actually had a conversation? I forgot."

"When is that new?" Misty taunted playfully.

"Hey! I didn't call you just so you can insult me!"

"Keep your pants on, Mr. Serious. I was just messing with you." Misty giggled, knowing she could still drive Ash crazy.

"Well it's still not funny." Ash replied indignantly.

"It is to me. Now what is so important that you had the nerve to call me and act like we've spoken every week during these last three years even though we haven't ?" Misty asked with a miffed tone, obviously upset about being kept in the dark by Ash.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I wish I had wrote or called you more, but I was too busy enjoying my adventures to think about it."

"That's not going to cut it, Ash."

"Can we get back on topic please, Misty?"

"Fine. Fine. Tell me what it was you wanted to tell me."

"Can you close the gym for a while and meet me and Brock in Viridian City?" Ash elucidated.

"Why? Ash, what's going on? Also, how did you manage to convince Brock to join you? Isn't he a doctor now?" Misty was starting to get suspicious.

"I kinda..." Ash trailed off. "Twisted his arm."

"Ashton James Ketchum! Do you know that Brock could potentially lose his job for just getting up and leaving work?" Misty roared.

"So are you in or no?" Ash asked bluntly.

Misty gave a big exasperated sigh. She didn't see anything wrong with closing the gym for a little while and seeing Ash again for the first time in a long time.

"Sure. I guess I can close the gym for a little while," she answered. "I'll be there at noon."

"Alright, see you then." Ash then hung up the phone and the connection ended.

Misty hung up the receiver and placed her head in her hands in exasperation. For some strange reason, she felt exhilarated after talking with Ash. That age old crush was starting to come back to life, she could feel it.

'_Why did I have to fall for such a stupid boy?'_ She mentally cursed herself.

The pictures on her desk projected all the memories they had from their travels all over Johto and Kanto, from first confronting him at the Viridian Pokémon center all the way to when they said goodbye and parted, which was the hardest thing for her to do.

"Marill?" A small voice reached out to Misty from the open doorway. It was Misty's Marill, from which her Azurill evolved to a couple of months ago. The little water mouse immediately hopped into her arms and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Oh. Hey Marill," greeted Misty. "Ash finally decided to call me and actually invited me to do something with him. Want to go to Viridian City with me?"

"Marill, mar!" Marill replied enthusiastically.

"Well ok then," Misty smiled. "This time I am not going to let Ash slip away from me. He and I will finally become more than friends, even if he can't take a hint."

XXXXXXXXX

Misty grabbed her red warmup jacket and her bag and with one final deep breath, opened the door to the gym and went outside. She turned around to lock the doors, as well as put up the closed sign. She then took off to the path that led to Viridian City.

'_I'm coming Ash, ready or not.'_

**A/N: So yes, Misty is the female character who I wanted back more than anything. Nothing against the other girls but none of them clicked with me like Misty did, as I'm sure most of you would agree. What do you guys think of my dialogue? Is it just right or too off? Tell me these things. Next chapter brings a special surprise return. Not going to dive into specifics but it will be a nice surprise. **


	4. Brother My Brother

**A/N: This one took me a while to write. Hope it's good for ya. Here's the second wonderful surprise that I'm sure you would love. It's a sub-plot that I think would fit nicely. Without further adieu, on with it. **

In Vermillion City, it was a very busy morning to say the least. Traffic going one way or another and the beaches were already busy being stacked with tourists. Vermillion City is to Kanto as San Diego is to California, meaning that they both are major ship destinations and both are vibrant coastal cities.

On this fine day, a ship arriving from the Sinnoh region pulled into the dock and the tourists started piling out of the boat. One specific tourist off the boat had an angry aura about him and the look on his face was proof enough that he did not want to be there.

"Why couldn't he just leave me be and not have me tag along on this stupid trip?" The young man growled, his shaggy purple hair hanging over his eyes (Yep. You guessed it. It's Paul.)

Paul was accompanying his older brother Reggie on a business trip to Vermillion City because, as Reggie had told him, they did not spend enough time together, which Paul did not mind in the slightest. Reggie thought that they should use this trip to spend some time together and hopefully get some nasty feelings vented out. Paul could probably have not talked to Reggie for five years and not really cared. The eighteen year old was still bitter at his brother for leaving battling to become a breeder about eight years ago. Reggie was now twenty-five and seemingly had the perfect life for a young man.

_'Stupid Reggie and his goody two-shoes ways!'_ Paul raged in his mind. _'I cannot believe I'm related to someone like that.'_

Paul looked back to see his brother holding their stuff in both hands and sorting some things out before they could officially get off the boat.

"Are you coming or not?" He raged.

"Don't rush me, Paul," Reggie called back. "I have to make sure everything is accounted for."

Paul grunted in total frustration at the development. Everything always had to be precise and accounted for when it came to Reggie, which drove Paul off the deep end.

"You're not making out with that picture of Maylene, are you?" He asked in a smart aleck tone.

Reggie immediately blushed with embarrassment, as that was precisely what he was doing. He quickly put the picture back in his pocket.

"No..." He said in an unsure tone. "Alright. Looks like we've got everything,"

He then closed up the suitcases and walked over to his annoyed younger brother, who was giving him the most deadly stare in the history of stares.

"Don't give me that look, Paul. Why is everything I do just so bad to you? What did I do that caused you to be this way?"

"Oh don't give me that, Reggie," snarled Paul as they started walking off the boat. "You know what you did."

Reggie sighed. He knew exactly what Paul was talking about. Why couldn't he just let it go for Arceus' sake?

"I'm not in the mood to dive into that, Paul. Just let it go." Reggie tried to steer away from the impending rant.

"Re-challenge Brandon and win and I won't have to constantly reprimand you for it."

"No," Reggie said simply. "I don't know about you but I'm quite happy with my new career."

"Oh yeah?" Paul mocked. "Does it allow you to keep sucking face with Maylene? Is that why you enjoy it so much?"

"Paul, stop it." Reggie blushed.

XXXXXXXXX

The two bickering brothers went through customs and then eventually got off the dock into downtown Vermillion City. They found this little diner just off the water shore and went in to grab a late breakfast.

After ordering and getting their food, which was made up of pancakes, corn bread and plate of biscuits for them to share. To drink, there was an orange juice for Paul and a cup of coffee for Reggie. The two brothers settled in and tried to make some peaceful conversation.

"So how's Maylene?" Paul blurted out after taking a bite of his pancakes. "She still as pathetic as I remember her?"

"No," Reggie snapped before regathering his composure. "She's been just fine lately. She was actually offered a spot in the Elite Four. That's how much she has improved. I think you'd be surprised, if you battled her again, at what she can do on a good day."

"I don't need to battle her again to know she's still weak and pathetic."

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Reggie tried to change the subject, trying to keep away from as much conflict as he could. Why Paul was being difficult was beyond him.

"Better yet, why don't we just not talk at all?" Paul suggested.

"No, Paul," reiterated Reggie. "We're going to do this. We're going to have a conversation and talk about our differences."

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm not in the mood to discuss anything with you until you promise me to ask Brandon for a rematch and win the Brave symbol." Paul growled lowly so he didn't cause a scene in front of the people around them.

"How many times are we going to have that conversation, Paul? I'm not going to do it." Reggie was getting irritated, and for a mild mannered man like himself it took a lot to get him going.

"Until you say you will do it."

Reggie sighed again and took a sip of his coffee. He knew what could also be bothering Paul, it bothered him as well: their parents divorcing when they were young. Reggie stepped up to take care of Paul himself and did the best he could but the traumatic toll on the both of them had gotten too great. It seemed that Paul got the worst of the deal.

"I know what's wrong, Paul," hypothesized Reggie. "This is about Mom and Dad separating isn't?"

"Reggie, don't go there," retaliated Paul. "It's not about them. It's about..." He was suddenly interrupted.

"It's ok to feel angry at them for it," Reggie said in a sympathetic tone. "I felt angry at them for a while too. But I understood it was the best for you and me."

"Pfft, my foot."

Reggie then picks up a biscuit and offers it to Paul.

"You want one?"

Paul backhands it out of his hand and sent it halfway across the restaurant. Everyone in the diner took notice of what was going on.

"Just stay away from me, Reggie," Paul growled. "You got that?"

Paul then stormed out of the diner without another word, leaving Reggie completely stunned from what happened.

In the table behind the brothers, a customer turns to his other table mates.

"I guess he doesn't like the biscuits here either." He joked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Reggie paid for the check and got out, he went looking for his brother. That outburst in the diner made him really concerned about what was going on in his brother's head. Usually Paul was able to keep his cool in an argument, but today was a very different thing: it was outburst after outburst today, and it was scaring him to death.

Reggie didn't have to look for long as he saw Paul standing over by the wooden fence that separated people from the water below. He seemed to be deep in thought and...were those tears he saw in Paul's eyes? He could not believe it. He had not seen his brother cry in a long time, and that is saying something.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Reggie asked as he walked over to his brother and stood by him, looking out at the sea. "I always love how the sea has that calming effect."

Paul did not answer him. He had been thinking back to when their parents divorced. He was just nine years old and was just about to set out on his journey and get his first Pokémon when all of a sudden, his parents announced that they were getting a divorce. Reggie was all the way out in the Battle Frontier when the news broke so he wasn't much help. That was why he became less trusting and hostile to people for fear they were going to let him down just like his parents had.

Reggie could see the small talk was not going to work so he tried to address the problem right away.

"Paul, you're the only family I've got left. And when you treat me poorly because of something I decided myself, it makes me feel horrible and thinking that I'm not doing the best job I should be taking care of you and being there for you at the same time." Reggie tried to hit home.

Paul sighed with contempt. He could tell what Reggie was trying to do and while his intentions were good, Paul's hardened heart would not listen.

"When are you going to get it through your head that you are not Dad?!" He roared, causing Reggie to be taken aback a bit. "I didn't want the divorce. I thought there was a way to make things alright, but I was wrong. I wish I could go back in time and stop them from...AHHH!" Paul was cut off by the wood he leaned on giving way and he fell into the water with a gigantic SPLASH!

Reggie laughed harder than a hyena when that happened. He quickly moved over to the end of the dock to pull Paul out of the water.

"You alright, Paul?" He asked, still laughing. "Come on! Come on!"

Paul was drenched from head to toe: his clothes dripped with water and his long shaggy purple hair was pushed against his face. His face was red with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

"It's not funny, Reggie!" Paul walked away from his laughing brother with gigantic steps but his shoes made a squishing sound every time he took a step.

**A/N: Yep. Paul and Reggie make their comeback, and as you can see Paul still hates him for giving up training while Reggie is trying to do what he can to mend their relationship, knowing Paul won't even try to do it himself. Their part of the story enforces my theme of family in this story and script I have developed. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll be back with a new chapter real soon. Please review and tell me what you think. Pwease?**


	5. All Back Together Again

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for two weeks. So let's recap: Ash is now being sent to Viridian City with Brock and Misty in tow to meet a friend of Professor Oak's. As a side story, Paul and Reggie are in Kanto and are still having trouble coming to an understanding of each other. What awaits Ash, Brock, and Misty in Viridian City? Find out in this episode. **

It was around noon in Viridian City as Brock pulled up to the Pokémon center in his car. He now wore a plain green t-shirt with an orange and black jacket with olive green pants to match his shirt as well as blue Nike shoes. He checked out his reflection in his rear view mirrors and adjusted his hair. Once he had it the way he wanted, he gave the wink and the gun at his reflection.

Brock went over to a bench and sat down, waiting for Ash to show up with those hot girls. Yet that nagging guilt in the back of his mind was becoming more and more prevalent.

'_Did I make the right decision to leave?_' Brock thought to himself before shaking his head. '_No. I've got a chance to go out with some really beautiful girls! I was right to do this.'_

After about fifteen minutes, Ash still had not shown up and Brock was starting to get irritated but a voice coming from his left snapped him out of his anger.

"Brock?" It was Misty, carrying Marill in her arms.

"Misty?" Brock called back, just to make sure it was his old friend.

"Misty!" He then ran up to her and embraced her in a hug, which she would have returned had she not had Marill in her arms. Marill was starting to get uncomfortable with being the middle of their hug so she jumped out of Misty's arms, which then enabled Misty to hug Brock back.

"Oh, how are you?

"Look at you!" Brock commented, noticing how great Misty looked since the last time he saw her.

"Look at you!" Misty reciprocated.

"Marill! Marill! Marill!" Marill cried out happily, obviously as happy to see Brock as her trainer was.

"Well hello, Marill," Brock turned to the little water type and picked it up. "You evolved. That's so great. I remember when you were just a little Azurill."

Misty then took Marill back into her arms. She looked around for Ash and quickly found that he was nowhere in sight.

"Where the hell is Ash?" Misty growled. "The idiot said he would meet us here."

"I'm wondering the same thing too, Misty," agreed Brock. "So how's the gym going? Not allowing many challengers to beat you easily are you?"

"Of course. Only five out of my last fifteen challengers have actually beaten me so far." Misty remarked pridefully.

"Awesome."

"How's being a doctor?" Misty redirected. "Must meet plenty of cute nurses."

"Oh for sure," chuckled Brock. "Though Joy will always be number one in my heart."

Misty giggled at his remark, which Brock frowned at.

"What?"

"What you said," Misty replied giggling. "Joy will probably be number one for two seconds and then another girl comes by and she'll be your number one."

"What are you saying?"

"You just can't keep to one girl, Brock. You fall for every girl you see basically."

"Well at least I can take a hint, unlike Ash." Brock shot back.

"That is true." Misty conceited, though she blushed slightly.

"What's true, Misty?" A familiar voice popped up behind her, scaring Misty for a second before turning to see Ash standing there. He was wearing his Kalos outfit with his trademark Pokémon League hat with the green emblem.

"Oh nothing, Ash," Misty said distractedly before realizing Ash was there. "Ash!"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu emitted happily as he jumped from Ash's shoulder into Misty's arms, which she was still holding Marill in that she had to use her right arm to squeeze in the little electric type.

"Well hello Pikachu," she giggled.

"What's up, buddy?" Brock pulled him into a bro hug, which Ash accepted with gusto.

"Oh man. How long has it been since all three of us were in a place together?" Ash asked amazed after him and Brock ended their bro hug.

"It's been a long time but the gang is finally together again!" Brock agreed.

"Ok guys," interrupted Misty. "Enough acting like a bunch of Clefairy around each other and let's get down to business."

"What business?" Ash asked again, unsure of what she was talking about.

"Why we are here!" Misty moved her mouth in exaggeration with each word she said, hoping to drive the point home.

"Oh right," remembered Ash. "We're here to meet Professor Oak's colleague. Let's go inside and see if we can locate him."

The reunited friends all walked inside the Viridian City Pokémon Center. It looked almost precisely as they had seen it last, not that they were expecting it to be any different. There standing at the front desk was none other than Nurse Joy, whom surprisingly Brock had forgotten to see.

"Where are those beautiful girls you promised me, Ash?!" Brock interjected, grabbing Ash by his shoulders and shaking him.

"So that's how you twisted his arm, huh?" Misty asked slyly. "Well I'm going to spare you both an embarrassment."

"Ash! I am going to kill you!" Brock raged as he chased Ash around the reception area while a fire raged on him.

"To think I can lose my job because of yo..." Brock then stopped as he noticed Nurse Joy and like a reflex he was head over heels for her. "Nurse Joy, my one and only. Do you remember me?"

Misty slapped her hand to her face in exasperation.

"I always have to do this," she grumbled under her breath and then marched up to Brock and yanked on his ear hard before Croagunk could hit Brock with poison jab, emitting an ear-splitting yelp from the doctor.

"I would have thought you would have grown out of this by now, Brock." Misty said disapprovingly while Brock loudly protested her grip on his ear.

"OW! OW! OW! EAR! EAR!"

Ash meanwhile had wandered over to sit down on the couch with Pikachu when a voice caught his attention.

"Hey, kid," the voice belonged to a older gentleman sitting next to him. "You Ash Ketchum?"

"Yes I am," Ash responded before motioning to Pikachu. "And this is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pikachu." Pikachu greeted.

"Nice to make your acquaintance, kid," the gentleman said. "The name's Jack. Jack Bidet. I'm a friend of Sam Oak."

"I understand from the professor that you had something you wanted to discuss with me about my training?" Ash tried to get directly to the point before Brock's yelling distracted him for a second before Misty came back with said man.

"You don't even have to ask to know what happened." Misty saw the look on his face before sitting down with Brock still being held before realizing the other gentleman there.

"Oh, how rude of me," she said embarrassed. "I'm Misty and this is Brock."

"Pleasure," Jack replied before turning back to Ash. "The whole thing about your training was just a cover story so Sam didn't spoil my intentions."

"What intentions there, Jack?" Ash replied tentatively.

"Yeah, what was such a big secret that you couldn't even tell Professor Oak?" Brock interjected as well.

"Listen closely and I will happily tell you," replied Jack. "Ash, I managed to gather some information on a new scheme by Team Rocket."

"Those guys?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "What could they possibly be coming up with?"

"You'll find out in a minute but first, I need to share some information about your father with you."

"My father?" Ash replied confused. He had not heard about his father in a long time. He heard from his mother that he just got up and left one day when Ash was just a baby. He never met his father nor got any letters or anything of the sort. "What about my father? Do you know where he is?"

"I do," Jack replied solemnly. "A Team Rocket associate named Drake betrayed and killed him when you were born."

Ash was numb and couldn't move any part of his body from the blunt news. Let's get one thing across: Ash can be dense-headed and stupid but he is not an emotionless and stoic person. Misty rubbed his back in comfort, sensing his distress.

"I know you need a minute to digest this," Jack sympathized. "But I've got a plan to end this madness and bring Giovanni down."

Ash then got this new look on his face: one mixed with sadness but with a certain fire and an anger one would never think they would see on Ash Ketchum.

"Tell me everything that you plan for us to do," he said in a scary voice.

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it. Might I make a suggestion? Review a little more please. It keeps me motivated to keep writing. Even if it's a little something, it still goes a long way. Catch you next time. Next time: Team Rocket comes back with a plan to capture Ash. Will they succeed? Find out next time. **


	6. Team Rocket and On The Road Again

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but I've been real busy with other things that took priority first. Recapping: Ash, Misty, and Brock are finally back together for the first time in a long time. They meet up with Professor Oak's colleague, named Jack, who tells them that Ash's father's death must be related to something to do with Team Rocket. Here it is! **

"Ha! Look at those twerps. All back together and everything is so happy-happy-happy." Jessie mocked evily as she and her two companions watched Ash and the others from their binoculars.

"Won't be all happy-happy when we take the twerp to the boss." James interjected.

"Let's get him." Meowth cackled as the trio started to move in quietly while Ash and friends came outside.

XXXXX

"I'm sorry about your father, Ash," sympathized Misty. "He sounded like a wonderful man."

No response.

"Ash?"

Misty shook Ash's shoulder to get his attention. He still did not make any sort of response.

"Pika-pi?" Pikachu vocalized.

Ash stared off into the afternoon landscape, unable to think. He sniffled a bit in sadness at the news of his father's death at the hands of a friend.

"He was his friend. And he betrayed him." Ash sobbed before quickly turning into a rage. "HE WAS HIS FRIEND!"

Brock and Misty stepped back a couple steps and Pikachu quickly got off of Ash's shoulder to give him some space.

"I will find this Drake. When I do, I'm gonna be ready! When I do, I'm going to kill him!" Ash raged.

"Sounds like we're off on another whirlwind adventure." Brock said humorously.

"Ash, we can't," Misty shook her head. "We've got careers now. We can't go with you."

"I'm not asking you to." Ash replied. "This is something I have to do myself."

"Well in that case, prepare for trouble!" An all too familiar female voice cried out.

"Better step on it and make it double." A male voice pipped up.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbuffett! Wobbu!"

Ash and the others groaned at the sight of Team Rocket.

"When are you guys ever going to give up?" Misty asked, getting quite tired of Team Rocket's persistence. "No matter how many times you try, you always fail to get Pikachu."

"Shut it, twerpette!" Jessie raged before turning calm again before pointing at Ash. "We're not here for Pikachu this time. We're actually here for him."

"Me?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yes. You, you twerp."

"So let's not make a big mess out of this and just come with us for the time being," interjected Meowth. "The boss will be very happy to see you."

"If you think I'm coming with you, you're out of your minds!" Ash growled before plucking a Pokéball off his belt and tossing it out. "Charizard, I choose you!"

The fire dragon appeared before his trainer and let out a mighty roar to announce his arrival. He glared at the three villains in contempt, awaiting a command.

"Well two can play at this game," Jessie shot back before tossing a Pokéball of her own. "Go Seviper!"

"Make that three. Go Carnavine!" James interjected.

A black and purple snake appeared before Jessie and a Venus flytrap type creature appeared before James, only to have it engulf his head in its mouth after appearing.

"Ah! Carnavine, stop!" James cried out. "Get Charizard. Not me!"

Carnavine eventually let go of James and assumed battle stance with Seviper.

**"**Seviper, use poison tail!"

"Carnavine, bullet seed!"

The two Pokémon launched their attacks with haste, but Ash was not nervous, not by a long shot. He smirked as he called out Charizard's attack.

"Charizard, fly up and use flamethrower!" Ash commanded.

Charizard did exactly as commanded and flew up into the air, over the two Pokémons' attacks, causing Carnavine's bullet seed to hit Seviper instead when Seviper went for his poison tail attack.

"James, you buffoon! Control your Carnavine!" Jessie raged.

"My fault?" James retorted. "Well if Seviper hadn't gotten in the way, we wouldn't have this problem!"

While they argued, Charizard unleashed a barrage of flames from his open maw, raining down on the two Pokémon and burning them. Charizard then flew down and with one giant swipe of his tail, sent the two Pokémon into their trainers, sending them flying back into the fountain.

Ash saw his opportunity and gestured to Pikachu, who quickly moved up with gusto, knowing what Ash was going to call out.

"Pikachu, you know what to do. Thunderbolt them!"

"Pika**-**CHHHHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikachu unleashed the most powerful thunderbolt he could muster and sent it toward the three villains and their Pokémon, emitting pained cries from the villains before an explosion happened and Team Rocket was sent into the sky.

"Well that didn't work." James said bluntly.

"Oh will you just shut up, James!" Jessie cried out.

"Why don't the both of you shut up because..." Meowth interjected before transitioning into their catchphrase.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The three villains yelled out before flying off far away.

"Boy I'm glad that's over." Ash grinned before turning to Charizard. "Great job, Charizard. You deserve a rest."

Before Ash could officially call Charizard back, however, he received a blast of flames in the face, causing Brock and Misty to laugh.

"Some things never change, huh Ash?" Misty giggled.

"Alright, Charizard, you had your fun." Ash annoyingly quipped before officially calling back the fire dragon.

"Well looks like I'm on my way from here," he then turned to Brock and Misty. "I don't ask you guys to come with me. This is my own personal crusade that must beundertaken by me only. You can go back to your gym and your hospital if you want. But know this, I will be a changed person when I return to you. No matter what, guys, you were my greatest adventure. I don't ask you to try and stop me."

"Ash, we're coming with you." Brock answered on his and Misty's behalf. "I made the board think I was off on a family emergency. I'm in the clear for a couple days so I should be fine."

"And I can close the gym for a couple days," interjected Misty. "Let's make this our last great adventure before we go away from each other forever."

"So are we allowed to come with you?" Brock asked, putting his hand in, which Misty also reciprocated.

Ash hesitated for a minute, not sure what to say. He appreciated the fact that Brock and Misty continually let their lives on the line for him every time they went on an adventure together but this he was not sure about. He felt he had a duty to bring his father's killer to justice by himself but now things were now a little unclear.

"Ah, what the heck." Ash slapped his gloved hand on top of Misty's. "Just so you know, I can't promise your safe return."

"If we're going to go down, we're going down together." Brock smiled, which Ash and Misty returned.

"Alright, let's go then."

And with that, the three friends set off into Viridian forest with the afternoon setting at their fronts (like walking off into the sunset.)

**A/N: Th-th-th-that's all folks. Next chapter will be up sooner than you think. I promise. But until then, goodbye.**


	7. Kidnapped!

Back in Pallet Town, the mid-afternoon sun was starting to nestle between the hills, signaling the transition to evening was at the threshold. People were still taking care of afternoon chores or getting back from work. The kids were still continuing their activities from that very morning: running around with different kinds of Pokémon.

At the Oak Laboratory, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were enjoying a nice spot of tea and some cookies that Mrs. Ketchum had baked to bring over to the professor and his assistant, Tracey, who was busy arranging the professor's research paper that he would be presenting later that week at a conference, in the lounge.

"I'm sorry if the tea is a little cold, Delia. I wasn't expecting any guests this evening." Professor Oak apologized.

"It's alright, Professor." Mrs. Ketchum replied distractedly for she was staring out the window at the sun and seemed to be in quite deep thought.

"Ash's new Pokémon seem to be really enjoying it here so far. His Hawlucha is one very interesting Pokémon that I am very excited to get to know."

Mrs. Ketchum did not answer him. Professor Oak then strained his brain for something else to get her to talk.

"Um...Gary called me not too long before you arrived. He's on his way back and presumably will be based out here in Kanto. Isn't that wonderful?"

Still no response from Mrs. Ketchum.

Professor Oak then realized what he had missed. He should have noticed the wandering and sadness that reflected in her eyes as she stared out the window. He walked over to her and handed her a cup of tea, which she accepted.

"It's about him isn't it?"

Mrs. Ketchum gave a deep sigh before giving her response.

"I just don't understand why he had to leave me and Ash all by ourselves," she lamented. "It's been sixteen years, as long as Ash has been alive, and I still haven't gotten it."

Professor Oak placed a hand on her shoulder in reassurance.

"There wasn't anything you could have done, Delia," he assured her. "He was very ambitious and it just got in the way of his thinking. Speaking of Ash, he should be back about now. I don't know what's holding him up. Jack usually does not like to go deep into things."

"I don't know but I keep feeling that something terrible might be about to happen." Mrs. Ketchum replied.

XXXXXXX

Tracey hummed a little working song while he stacked the research paper in proper order for the way the professor asked him to. He was a dashing young man of nineteen now and had been the professor's assistant for five years now.

"There. That should do it." Tracey smiled as he finished stacking the papers.

He then pulled out a picture from his pocket. The picture was of a beautiful blonde young woman within a two year age difference from him smiling. Tracey's heart fluttered like a Pidgeot at that moment and his smile got even wider. He kissed the picture and put it back in his pocket.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Tracey rushed to answer it quickly and opened the door when he got there. At the door stood a man in his mid thirties with a goatee hugging his face like a Gligar and a pleasant expression on his face.

"Hi, can I help you?" Tracey greeted.

"Yes," replied the stranger. "I'm a friend of Professor Oak's. I just simply came by to see him."

"I'm sorry but the Professor is quite busy right now. You'll have to come back again later." Tracey started to close the door but the man pressed his arm against the door, stopping Tracey from closing it.

"It's alright, kid. Sam usually doesn't mind when I come around," he then walked inside the laboratory.

"Nothing's really changed much. Not that I would expect it to be different." The man casually observed his surroundings before moving towards the stairs.

"I don't think that that is a good idea. He's really busy right now and he doesn't want to be disturbed." Tracey protested as the man went up the stairs.

"It's alright, kid." He ignored his protests.

Tracey continued to protest until a sleeping powder attack came from out of nowhere and he was knocked out asleep on the floor.

XXXXXX

"I'm just upset that Drake would leave us without giving a reason why. I loved him very much and told him if he had problems he could always tell me."

"I know but he had his own inner problems that neither of us could really help with."

"Boy ain't that the truth, Sam." A voice boomed into the room from the doorway.

Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak turned from the window to see the man standing there. Both gasped at who it was.

"Drake," the professor chuckled meekly. "I wasn't expecting you. It's been a long time."

"It has. Cassidy, Biff, get them!" Drake turned to the back of the room.

"For the billionth time it's Butch!" The disgruntled teal haired man growled before he and his blonde-haired companion grabbed the two people.

It was then at that time that Professor Oak and Delia noticed the Team Rocket patch on the right sleeve of his jacket.

"Drake, how could you?" Mrs. Ketchum asked, shocked.

"I had to do what I had to do to get you off my trail." Drake trailed his fingers across her cheek before she slapped them away from her.

"Besides, being bad is much more rewarding."

"What was it Giovanni promised? When we're all out of the way, you get your share of the world?" She growled.

"Something along those lines, dear." Drake smirked before turning to Butch and Cassidy. "Cassidy, Buffy..."

"It's Butch!"

"Whatever. Take them to the chopper."

Butch and Cassidy did as commanded and escorted the two downstairs where they noticed Tracey fast asleep.

"What did you do with Tracey?" Professor Oak demanded.

"Tracey's going night tight right now." Drake smirked.

The chopper was parked right outside the lab, noticeable because of the turbines blowing everything within a two mile radius back.

The professor and Mrs. Ketchum were thrown into the chopper with Mrs. Ketchum sitting right in front of Giovanni with his Persian on his lap and talking on the phone.

"So you managed to catch those other two in Vermillion City? Good. Head back to base."

He then ended the call and put the phone back in its place on his armrest before turning to Delia with an evil smile.

"Hello, Delia," he greeted. "It's been a while. I've missed you."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Giovanni," spat Delia. "What do you want with us?"

"It's very simple, my dear," Drake interjected. "We're using you to make sure your son joins us. As long as you are in our possession, he'll do whatever we say."

"Using us to capture Ash, only a coward would think of that!" Professor Oak retorted.

"Shut up, Professor Acorn." Giovanni shot while one of the other agents gagged him before turning to the pilot.

"Get us out of here." He instructed.

"Yes sir," returned the pilot.

The chopper then flew into the afternoon sun, with not a single resident knowing precisely what was going on at the moment.

Oh the humanity! Mrs. Ketchum and Professor Oak have been kidnapped! What are we gonna do?! So apparently both Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum both know this Drake guy. If it's obvious, go ahead and comment. If not, you'll find out later. I should have the next chapter by the end of next week if things work out. Tootles.


	8. Kidnapped 2 and An Old Friend

**Hey gang. I made good on my promise by updating by the end of the week :-) Yay! Now we're going to start diving into the drama of the story and yet another old friend of ours is coming back as an integral part of the story. You'll find out soon enough who it is. For now, enjoy this segment in the search for Ash's father's killer. **

Ash stared up at the big night sky from his sleeping bag. A whole assembly line of thoughts permeated his mind at that particular moment. It had been a long and soul-searching day for sure. He now knew about his father's fate and was hell-bent on avenging his murder.

He turned his head over to gaze upon the dimly burning fire whose flames barely jumped into the night sky. The raven-haired young man got out of his sleeping bag and sat on the log that was used as a bench area, losing himself to his thoughts.

_'Am I doing the right thing by doing this?'_ Ash thought to himself as he watched the flames paint the dark forest with what little light was left. His life was no longer going to be the same after this adventure, whether he came back alive or not.

'_Is this worth something risking my life over? Do I really want to avenge the death of a father I never really knew? I should focus on the happy things in my life, not look back on the past.'_

Brock had fallen asleep not too long ago and was curled up in his sleeping bag, looking as peaceful as an infant. Pikachu was curled up into Brock's side, also fast asleep.

Ash didn't know it at that moment, but Misty was the only one not laying around somewhere and sure enough she came out from the foliage with a towel around her body and her hair wet, suggesting she just got back from a bath in the nearby river.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked as soon as she saw him.

"I couldn't really sleep," answered Ash bluntly. "Just too many things bugging me right now."

"I can understand," replied Misty as she sat down beside the raven-haired trainer. "It's been a difficult day for you: just getting home from a journey only to get up and leave again and to find out your father is dead would be too much to handle."

"It's not just all of that, Misty." Ash's voice was starting to strain, she could tell he was starting to cry. "I feel like I want to make a difference in this world but in ways other than being a Pokémon Master. What else do I want out of life? Is being a Pokémon Master all I want out of life? In that case, have I lived nothing other than a shallow existence?"

Tears streamed down his face as all the thoughts that hammered him came out in one emotional, pent-up vent.

Misty rubbed his back in comfort, trying her best to reassure him.

"Don't ever think like that, Ash." Misty lightly scolded. "You have not lived a shallow existence at all. You have really grown up since the last time I saw you and it's great. You have lived an incredible and amazing life, and I know it will continue to be nothing but. Don't let the past dictate your future. Just live your life the only way you know how."

"What about all those times you've acted like my mother?" He laughed.

"I do it because you're my friend and I worry about you."

"Doesn't seem like it to me."

"Don't ruin the sentimentality of the moment, Ash Ketchum," and after a long pause. "So don't think you've lived nothing but a shallow existence."

The two friends sat in front of the fire for the next few minutes without saying a single word, the tension was so palpable it could be cut with a knife. Misty had stepped away for a few seconds to put her clothes on and now sat fully clothed.

Ash broke the silence a few seconds later.

"Could you teach me how to dance, Misty?" He requested.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't know how to dance."

Misty gave this some thought for a second before coming to a decision.

"Ok. I'll do it."

Ash then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek in appreciation.

"You're the best," he complimented.

Misty was stunned from the unexpected kiss and those feelings were kicking into overdrive now.

XXXXXXXXX

"...so you place your hand on my waist."

"Where?"

"My waist."

Ash did as requested, though it did feel awkward at best. Misty had given him so many directions that it was hard to keep it all straight, even though he was trying as hard as he could.

"Ok, now just simply step in time with me." Misty instructed. "Follow where my body moves but don't force it. Let it flow naturally."

"Ok, I think I've got it."

The two friends then started moving in a slow waltz, though Ash accidentally stepped on her toes a couple times. Misty didn't mind though as they continued to dance. They moved all around the meadow that they currently were at in perfect synchronization with each other. Each movement was fluid, the passion felt between them.

And at last with one final twirl under his arm and bend, they were finished. Ash slowly brought her back up so they were looking each other in the eyes. Blue met brown as sparks went off in their heads.

Misty was the first to say anything.

"Ash,"

"Yes, Misty?"

"There's something I want to tell you. Something I've been hiding for a long time. Well, there's no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it. I..."

Misty did not get the chance to say anything as a giant metal claw came out of the night sky and grabbed Ash by his midsection and carried him off into the night sky.

"Ah!" Ash screamed.

"Ash!"

Three laughs pierced through the air. Misty looked up to see who it was.

"Prepare for trouble, we're back."

"And make it double, we have to pack."

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth! That's right."

"Woooobuffett."

There they were: Team Rocket in their Meowth balloon with Ash held in the claw at its base.

"Team Rocket! You give Ash back right now!" Misty raged.

"No can do, twerpette," Jessie cackled. "The twerp here is coming with us. The boss is very interested in him. We hate to do this but, ta-ta."

"Not if I can help it!" Misty shot back before grabbing a Pokéball. "Corsola, I choose you!"

The coral Pokémon emerged with a cry of its name, ready for action.

"Spike cannon!" Misty commanded.

Corsola then shot off several glowing spikes at the claw, hoping to make a dent but the attack did no good.

Misty ravaged her mind to come up with a new idea but nothing came.

"Misty, help me!" Ash cried out at the balloon started floating away.

"Don't worry, Ash. I'll save you." Misty called back.

"Sudowoodo, hammer arm!" An angry voice cried out. It was Brock. "And Pikachu, use thunderbolt!"

The tree Pokémon jumped out while it's right limb started glowing and was about to hit the claw but another metal claw pushed it away and into the ground with a thud.

Pikachu released a strong thunderbolt but the attack didn't do a single thing. The other metal claw that knocked down Sudowoodo now grabbed Pikachu and carried him off. Pikachu tried to release another thunderbolt, but found it didn't work.

"Bonus prize!" Meowth jubilantly cried out. "See you later you twerps!"

The three villains took off with their newly captured treasure while Brock and Misty gave chase from below.

"Come back here with Ash and Pikachu now!" Misty yelled out at the three villains but she knew it was in vain.

Suddenly a cliff appeared in front of her and Brock, causing Misty to almost go fall into the water below but luckily Brock was there to grab her by her collar and pulled her up. They helplessly watched the balloon take off from sight with their friend.

"Ash...I'm so sorry." Misty started sobbing into Brock's shoulder while he wrapped her into a comforting hug.

"Don't blame yourself, Misty." Brock reassured her. "I promise we will get him back, even if it's the last thing we do."

"You're gonna have to add another one to that equation, Brockster."

A voice came out of the trees. Out into the moonlight stepped a young man about the same age as Ash but was taller and had brown hair that was well-kept. He wore a black button-up shirt with the top up and out with a necklace that ended in a purple sphere. He wore dark jeans with a grey pack on his waist, black Adidas shoes and purple wristbands on his wrists. It was Gary Oak, Ash's longtime rival/friend.

"Gary, what are you doing here?" Brock asked the researcher, quite surprised to see him to say the least.

"Same reason as you: to get someone important back from Team Rocket. They kidnapped Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum as well." Gary explained.

Misty was shocked.

"What are they planning that they needed to kidnap Ash, his mother, and Professor Oak?" She inquired.

"I don't know but we have to get them back. That much is certain." Gary replied while going through his pack. He grabbed his laptop and started punching in some things before finding what he was looking for. He urged for Brock and Misty to come over, which they did.

On the screen showed a red dot that kept blinking as it moved further up the screen.

"That's Team Rocket's balloon," explained Gary. "I managed to slip a tracking device on their hull before they got away. We should be able to track their signal all the way back to their base."

"That's amazing." Brock said, enamored at Gary's technology.

"Thanks. This is why I love technology."

Gary then put the laptop away and pulled out a hand-held device that transferred over the tracking system.

"This will help us keep better track of where we're going," he explained. "Let's see, according to the device," he pointed in the left direction. "We should go this way."

"Are you sure?" Brock asked.

"Would I lie to you in this kind of a situation?" Gary asked rhetorically.

"I guess not."

"Well let's go get Ashy Boy back." Gary led the way as the two companions behind him followed.

_'When I get through with them, they will rue the day they ever messed with Misty Renae Justine Cynthia Waterflower_!' Misty raged to herself as they walked.

**Gary? Gary mother-fuckin Oak is back?! Meowth, that's right. Now Ash and Pikachu have been kidnapped! The horror! I had a fifteen hour drive on vacation to write. I cannot stress this enough: please, please, please, please review and comment. I want to know what you think of this story and I can't do that if I don't see comments. I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of next week as well. I think that's going to be the norm from now on. Toddles. **


	9. Inside Team Rocket Headquarters

**A/N: Back again with more, and much earlier than anticipated! Now things are taking a turn for the most dramatic. Sorry if this one is a little short and rushed but I had to cram in some stuff to set the tension for a few more chapters. Enjoy! **

In the bowels of Team Rocket headquarters, Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum were sitting locked in a cell. The professor was trying all he could to try to bend the bars out so they could escape but with non-stellar results.

"Ok, I guess I'll have to use my karate moves to break these bars," he said to no one in particular.

"What karate moves?" Mrs. Ketchum asked incredulously. "In all this time that I've known you, Sam, I don't remember you telling me you took karate."

"I did it when I was a lad, Delia," explained Professor Oak. "Now stand back 'cause I'm going to get us out of here."

The professor assumed an overly exaggerated karate stance.

"Judo chop!" He cried as he struck his hand against the metal bars but once the pain registered he let out a banshee cry of pain as he retracted his hand and nursed it under his arm.

"Oh are you alright?" Mrs. Ketchum asked very concernedly, rushing over to take a look at his hand.

"No!" The professor cried in overly exaggerated agony while nursing his throbbing hand.

"Oh I hope Ash is alright," she tried to change the subject. "If anything were to happen to him, I don't know what I would do."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Delia?" Giovanni's voice rang through the room as he entered from the shadows with Jessie and James grasping Ash underneath his arms since his hands were bound.

"Boss! We got him! We got him!" They both repeated in ecstasy.

"I bet this does us in good for a promotion, eh?" James lightly elbowed Giovanni's arm to make his point across.

"I'll think about it." Giovanni replied simply.

Jessie threw Ash down to the ground in front of the cage. Mrs. Ketchum quickly rushed down and thrust her arms around his shoulders in a hug.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Mom." Ash replied. "They took Pikachu as well. I don't know where he is."

"Your beloved Pikachu is going to be used to complete my next experiment," Giovanni explained sadistically. "After all these years, my boy, I have finally caught your beloved Pikachu."

"You'll never get away with this!"'Ash retorted before he quickly got whacked across the head. He groaned in pain.

"Arceus, why's it always the head with you people?!"

"Enough talk," Giovanni acted as though nothing happened. "Let's get straight down to business."

He then turned to Drake.

"Drake, take him to 'the chamber.'" He grinned evily.

Drake returned it and grabbed Ash by his bound arms and started escorting him away, even though Ash thrashed about madly.

"What are you going to do to him?" Delia demanded.

"That is none of your business but let me just say this: he will be much different than you last saw him." Giovanni explained before turning heel and following Drake.

XXXXXXXXXX

Outside while all of this was going on, Gary, accompanied by Brock and Misty, were formulating a plan on how to infiltrate Team Rocket's base without raising a ruckus and getting caught.

"Ok, each of you will try to find a way to free Ashy Boy while I free Gramps and Mrs. Ketchum. As long as you two don't do anything stupid, it should all go smoothly." Gary explained. "Any questions?"

"Yes I have one," Misty replied. "How are we going to enact this crazy scheme of yours, Gary?"

"Well there's another element to this: I did some reconnaissance and found that there were two more prisoners being held in their base. We have to free them as well." Gary replied. "So someone's going to have to pull double duty or we all figure a way to divide and conquer."

"Here's a suggestion: why don't we just stop talking and start acting?" Misty suggested rather angrily, getting in Gary's face.

"Ok. We'll do it your way. Sheesh. Are you sure you're training the right kind of Pokémon? Because you have a lot of fire in you."

"I'm sure, Gary."

The three then moved carefully towards the entrance of the base, noticing cameras everywhere, potentially watching their every move. Gary knew exactly what to do in this situation. He then carefully drew out a Pokéball.

"Umbreon, get out here." He cried out.

The black Eeveeloution appeared before his trainer, ready to carry out any instructions.

"Umbreon, use shadow ball on the cameras, but stay out of sight." Gary commanded.

Umbreon nodded in confirmation and let loose three shadow balls out of his maw and they took out the cameras without any trouble whatsoever.

"Alright, the coast is clear." Gary signaled to Brock and Misty.

All three then went inside carefully, making sure that no other agents were around the entrance, knowing that the entire place was crawling with agents. The time was now to find Ash and end this madness.

"First off, we need to blend in." Gary said as they heard footsteps coming their way. "Because if we get caught: adíos muchachos."

They quickly hid amongst the shadows as they saw three agents coming their way. They didn't recognize them but it was irrelevant at that moment.

"Alright, Croagunk, use poison jab." Brock quietly commanded.

Croagunk then leaped out and punched the three agents in the back, paralyzingly them on contact. Brock, Misty, and Gary then dragged the three paralyzed agents into a cupboard where they assumed their outfits.

"Now we find where they are holding everybody," Gary instructed. "Brock, you go down that way; Misty, why don't you come with me and I can show you my stamp collection on the way?"

"Ugh. In your dreams, Gary." Misty retorted angrily, knowing what he was hinting.

"Ok. You can just...go down this way and I'll find another way." Gary replied meekly before Misty stomped off in that direction.

_'Ashy Boy, you've got yourself quite the girl_.' Gary laughed to himself as he went down his path.

**A/N: What misadventures will ensue in the next chapter? Find out next time and Happy Thanksgiving to all my fellow Americans. Hope your holiday is awesome. As always, leave a review so I know how your train of thought is moving with the story. Bye. **


	10. Starting Over and Busting Out-Misty

**A/N: Back with more. Paul and Reggie are back in this chapter. Now we're dividing up into parts where we follow Brock, Misty, and Gary as they try to find ways to free the hostages. First is Misty. Lastly, Happy Thanksgiving to my American audience. **

**"**Let me out! Let me out!"

"Paul, calm down."

"Calm down?" Paul asked incredulously. "In case you haven't noticed, Reggie, we are locked in a cell! We need to get out so get off your lazy behind and help me figure out a way to get out."

"Not too many ways that don't involve Pokémon and they took our Pokéballs." Reggie replied bluntly.

Paul was rattling the cage to try and get some attention while Reggie simply sat on the bench that was there and looked at the picture of Maylene that was in his pocket, obviously not under too much dire stress.

After a while, Paul officially gave up and sat down on a bench across from Reggie.

"What do they want with us, Reggie?"

"I don't know," replied Reggie simply. "But why don't we try and talk things out? I know it's not an ideal setting but it will do."

"I've got nothing to talk about with you."

**(Brother My Brother by Blessid Union of Souls starts) **

Reggie

**_Brother my brother. _**

**_Tell me what are we fighting for? _**

**_We've got to end this war. _**

"Don't get sappy with me, Reggie. I'm still upset with you."

**_We should love one another. _**

**_Oh, can't we just pretend this war never began?_**

**_We can try, brother my brother. _**

"I know you're still upset with me, Paul, but you can't let something as stupid as that destroy our relationship," said Reggie. "I love you more than anything in this whole world. I have ever since the day you were born."

**_We face each other from different sides._**

**_The anger burns._**

**_Can't remember why. _**

**_It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain._**

**_Our foolish pride makes us hate this way._**

**_We watch our world fall apart._**

**_Tell me what good is winning when you lose your heart? _**

**_Brother my brother._**

**_Tell me what are we fighting for?_**

**_Isn't life worth so much more?_**

**_We should love one another_**

**_Oh can't we just pretend this war never began?_**

**_Tell me why brother my brother. _**

"I have always appreciated your support of me over the years and I know you still support me now." Reggie continued. "Let's let the past be the past and start over with each other. You're my best friend, Paul. You always have been and will forever be."

Paul finally looked up, an optimistic look on his face.

"More so than your little girlfriend?"

Reggie chuckled a little bit and sighed.

"Yes."

Paul

**_When the night has come_**

**_And the land is dark_**

**_And the moon is the only light we'll see. _**

**_No I won't be afraid. _**

**_I won't be afraid. _**

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me. _**

**_So brother, brother, stand by me. _**

**_Oh stand by me. _**

**_Stand, stand by me. Stand by me._**

"I will forever and always be beside you, Paul. Through thick and thin; through better or for worse."

**_If the sky that we look upon should tumble and fall_**

**_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea. _**

**_I won't cry. I won't cry. No I won't shed a tear. _**

**_Just as long as you stand, stand by me. _**

**_And brother, brother stand by me. _**

**_Stand by me. _**

**_Oh stand by me. _**

**_Stand by me._**

**_Stand by me. _**

"I lied, Reggie, when I said that I never wanted to be you and that I said that I never was like you in any way because I am like you and I hope to continue to be more like you. I am upset about Mom and Dad but I guess there was some positive that came out of it: you and I became closer together." Paul repented. "I agree. Let's start over."

Paul's next move then took Reggie by complete surprise: he gave him a bone-crushing hug, something the two of them haven't done in a long time.

"I would never let you down, Paul. I won't ever do it because I'm your brother and that's what an older brother does: he looks out for his younger sibling and never lets him down." Reggie whispered into Paul's ear before putting his right hand behind his brother's head, furthering their embrace.

"Are you two the other fugitives that Team Rocket was holding?" A female voice interrupted them. She was wearing a Team Rocket outfit but there was something about her that didn't scream 'bad guy.'

"Yes. Who are you?" Reggie asked.

"I'm Misty and I'm here to get you out." Misty then studied the bars and got an idea.

"Why don't you two use your Pokémon to get you out?"

"Um, in case you haven't noticed we don't have our Pokéballs with us. Team Rocket took them fromus when they put us in here." Paul explained rather crossly, still maintaining his tough image.

"Ok, sheesh. A simple 'we can't' would have been fine." Misty snapped back. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, right over there." Reggie pointed her in the right direction.

Misty walked over to where Reggie was pointing and out of nowhere a pair of agents jumped out from behind her. Misty was lucky to have heard them coming because she quickly turned and delivered a fatal martial arts kick to the one on the left's jaw, knocking them out cold, while the other one tied her up in a full Nelson.

"Gotcha girlie," He mocked.

Misty took quite offense to that and stomped on his foot really hard, causing him to emit a squeal of pain and let her out of the hold while he hopped on one foot with his injured one in his hands.

"Who are you to call me 'girlie?'" She raged before delivering a judo chop to him, knocking him out cold.

Misty then grabbed Paul's Pokéballs and quickly rushed them over to him.

"Ok. Aggron, stand bye for battle." Paul cried out as he released the powerful ground type.

The drill Pokémon emerged with a cry of its name.

"Better stand back." Reggie advised to Misty.

"Aggron, use hyper beam to blast these bars off." Paul commanded.

Aggron then channeled all of his strength into the hyper beam attack and delivered it with one final cry. The bars were taken out on impact, while also leaving a giant hole in the cell wall, revealing the bright sunny day.

"This way." Misty signaled for them to follow her, which they did.

"I don't believe we've been formally introduced," said Reggie as they ran up the stairs from the dungeon. "I'm Reggie, this is my brother, Paul. We both hail from Veilstone City in the Sinnoh region."

"Misty, gym leader from Cerulean City. Nice to meet you." Misty responded. "So you two are the brothers that Ash told me about. He and Paul seem to have really had it out for each other."

"Oh you don't know the half of it," chuckled Reggie.

They continued to run until they reached a bathroom where they could talk in details, though checking to make sure no other agents were "taking care of business," so to speak.

"Ok, so what's going on?" Paul asked. "If you were here to free us, why couldn't we have just gone out that hole that Aggron blasted?"

"You guys were just a part of the plan," explained Misty. "We were to free you, Ash, Professor Oak, and Ash's mother so we could end Team Rocket's reign of terror over Kanto. We have to find Ash and then we get the hell out of here."

"What do you need us to do?" Reggie asked.

"Just simply follow what I say and do what I tell you until we meet up with Brock and Gary, then everythingwill start to move in motion."

**A/N: Aw, Paul and Reggie made up. More madness with Paul is to come in just a little while. Stay tuned for that. Next, we see what Brock is up to. I should have that one up really soon as well. I'm hitting a brain blast. Please leave a review! Please, please, please, please, please, (I can go on like this forever. Do it so I can stop.) please, please, please, please...**


	11. Ash's Pain Brock's Dream

**A/N: Three chapters in three days? Must be a new record for me. I'm not trying to rush things. I'm just trying to fit everything in right without making a gigantic chapter. The last two will be longer and take more time but I wanted to get some of these details out of the way. Enjoy this one. Don't own the song used. **

Ash moaned as he woke up from a supposedly short nap. He quickly found out that he was not in his bedroom: he was in a dark grey room with many different torture devices. He saw a whip, knives, all sorts of despicable objects that were around the room.

He also found that his wrists were being held by rope and that he was hanging a couple feet off the ground. His shirt was removed, only leaving him in his pants. He shivered against the cold air when it came in contact with his skin.

"Comfortable?" A voice rang out. "I understand it's not a five-star hotel or a Pokémon Center, Ash, but don't get mad at me for the lack of luxury."

Ash turned his head to look behind him and saw Drake standing behind him with a sadistic smile on his face. His shaggy black hair swept out of his green eyes and his stubble being heavier than before.

Drake walked around Ash so that he was facing him from the front. He reminded him so much of himself, except with Delia's eyes.

"What do you want with me?" Ash demanded.

"You're about to find out, my boy," smirked Drake. "The reason you and your mother were kidnapped was to make you a Team Rocket agent so we can take over the world."

"I'll never join you!" Ash shot.

"I figured such resistance would be taken so that's why I came up with this plan. Wheel in the Pikachu!"

Suddenly, another agententered the door with Pikachu on a cart and hooked up to a bunch of wires and other things. There was also a chip hooked onto Pikachu's head.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried out. "Thank Arceus you're alright."

"Pikapi!" Pikachu returned.

"Isn't this just sweet," reviled Drake. "Say Roberto, why don't we show our friend here what happens when he chooses not to cooperate?"

"Absolutely, hombre." The agent returned before pressing a button and it caused Pikachu to release a thunderbolt attack right towards Ash, who groaned loudly at the pain it sent through his body.

"Join us, Ashton James Ketchum." Drake continued to implore. "You could go down in history as a great Team Rocket agent. The greatest there ever was."

Ash breathed heavily from the attack but still had enough will power to voice out his refusal.

"Never! You killed my father!"

"No, Ash. I am your father."

XXXXXXXXXX

Brock pried open the door to a room and went inside, thinking this could be where they were keeping Ash.

"Ash," he called out. "Where are you?"

Suddenly a wall rotated around until five beautiful women were standing in front of Brock. They all shared the same characteristics: beautiful flowing brown hair, see-through lead skirts and leather bras.

"Hello, hello." Brock tried to get into his 'Mack daddy' mode to charm the girls.

"Hello, Brock," they all responded at the same time. "Care to have a little fun?"

"No actually, I have to save my friend." Brock politely declined until one of them came up from behind and grabbed him by his arms, holding him at bay.

An Emolga emerged and unleashed an attract attack on Brock, who instantly went ga-ga once the attack was complete.

XXXXXXX

A few more thunderbolts went off but Ash still was not going to give in to Drake's wishes. Pikachu felt terrible about hurting his trainer and friend but there was nothing he could do because he wasn'tin control of his actions.

"What's it going to take for us to break him?" Roberto inquired, by his tone you could tell he was getting frustrated.

"Patience, Roberto. Maybe we aren't hitting the right buttons." Drake smirked.

"That's impossible! That's impossible!" Ash kept repeating after hearing that Drake was his father.

"Oh I promise it is not impossible, Ash," Drake knelt before Ash so they looked each other in the eyes. "You look exactly like me in every way, except for your eyes of course, they're your mother's. Join me and we could overthrow Giovanni. Together you and I can rule the world as father and son. All you have to do is say you will join us."

"Drop dead." Ash then spat Drake in the face.

Drake recoiled from the unexpected action and wiped the spit out of his eye before angrily ordering Roberto to keep launching attacks, this time with one in succession after the other to really increase the pain.

XXXXXXXX

Brock moaned in delight and pleasure as the girls rubbed their hands all over his body. His mind was in a delightful haze at the moment but he could care absolutely less.

"Mmm...yes...yes..." He moaned before he finally snapped back to reality. "No! No! No, I have to save Ash. I have to save Ash."

Brock then tried to think of things that would stop him from being receptive to these girls' touch.

"Pokémon battles, cold showers," he repeated. "Pokémon battles, cold showers."

"Give it up, Brock," one of them said, standing over his lap.

Things were really starting to get intense for Brock so he knew he had to go stronger.

"Mom and Dad having sex out in public! Mom and Dad having sex out in public!"

Brock then got up and pushed the girls' hands off of him.

"Don't go! Please don't go!" They all cried out.

Brock was almost to the door. Just a little bit more and he would be out of here. Two of the girls appeared at the door, blocking it.

"You can't resist us, Brock." They all said.

"I think it is you who can't resist the Brock!" Brock shot back before somehow pulling out a boom box and putting in a tape. He pressed the play button on the boom box.

**(I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred plays) **

Brock then started doing a slow tease dance as the song started. The girls were very receptive to his dancing and were starting to go haywire. Once Brock removed his clothes until he was left in his underwear, several of them overloaded and exploded in a big cloud of explosions.

Unbeknownst to Brock, while he was still dancing in his underwear, Misty tore the door open before seeing what he was doing and recoiled in disgust.

"Brock, what are you doing?!"

Said man stopped what he was doing and turned around in embarrassment to find it was Misty.

"It's not what it looks like, Misty." Brock tried to defend himself. "See, I was trying to find Ash but then the fembots came in and we had a bit of a cross mojonation and suddenly here I am in my underwear."

"Fembots?" Misty asked incredulously. "Does this look like Austin Powers to you?"

"Uh...no?"

Paul and Reggie then stepped into the room.

"Paul, Reggie," he greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Playing prisoner," sarcastically replied Paul.

"Brock, get your clothes on and let's get moving." Misty demanded as she and the brothers ran out of the room.

**A/N: I'm sorry but I had to do that to Brock. A little fourth wall break too, which was pretty awesome. Yep, it's finally revealed: Drake is Ash's father. I know: typical and all but Pokémon does things in this way typically. I will take a bit longer to do the next couple chapters but not too long. As always, review and comment with your thoughts on the story. Toodles.**


	12. Busting Out: Gary

**A/N: Hey guys. Back with more. I hopefully should have all of it done by the time Christmas comes around. This one will be a little shorter than all my other chapters but it's still got some good stuff in it. Anyways, on with the show. **

Gary was having a heck of a time trying to sneak into the dungeon where his grandfather and Mrs. Ketchum were being held. So far he had almost slipped cover several times and felt like he was being eyed with suspicion from other agents as they walked by him.

'_Why did I have to drag myself into this?_' He moaned.

He soon slipped behind the door, carefully closing it so as not to arouse suspicion that someone had entered the room. Cassidy and Butch were watching over the two captives with a Fearrow's gaze, not looking at anything else.

Gary overheard them speaking to each other as he moved through the shadows of the room, carefully taking cover behind a crate near the cell where his grandfather and Mrs. Ketchum were held.

"I can't believe that those two dimwits, Jessie and James, actually succeeded at something," moaned Cassidy. "If we were assigned, we would have done it much more effectively than them."

"I think it's more a sheer stroke of luck they got him," disagreed Butch. "Hopefully Drake is torturing him to near-death."

"It's half to death, you dolt." Gary growled under his breath. He wracked his mind to figure out a way to distract them but in a way that he did not get captured.

An idea presented itself in his mind and decided to roll with it. He carefully and quietly grabbed a loose pipe and threw it towards a corner away from him, emitting a large and resounding crash. Butch and Cassidy rushed over to where the crash resounded, giving Gary time to act.

Gary quietly came out from behind the crate, in plain sight of the cage. Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum both noticed Gary, who put his finger to his lips to signal them to stay quiet.

"I'm going to get you out of there, Gramps," Gary whispered before going to work. "Just stay put."

"No problem there, Gary."

Gary quickly took out a paper clip and straightened it out before putting it in the lock and started picking around in there until he felt the lock move to unlock mode. He then quietly opened the door and helped escort his grandfather and Ash's mother out.

"Hey, you!"

Gary stopped at the command, realizing he was caught. He quickly ushered them towards the door.

"Get out of here now!" He ordered.

"But Gary," The professor tried to reason.

"No gramps," Gary stubbornly refused. "I'll take care of this. Just get out of here."

The professor nodded to his grandson and then helped escort Mrs. Ketchum out.

"Butt and Cassidy!" Gary exclaimed.

Cassidy giggled so hard at Gary's thought of Butch's name, but Butch was not.

"Butt?! That is sinking to a new low! It's Butch! Butch! Butch!" Butch raged as he withdrew a Pokéball. "Mightyena, go!"

The canine Pokémon emerged with a growl.

"No problem, go Arcanine!" Gary cried as he released the legendary fire dog as well.

"Nine!" The fire Pokémon growled at its opponent.

**('_The Good, The Bad, and the Ugly'_ standoff music begins) **

The two stared at each other for a few seconds, sizing each other up and daring the other to make the first move.

"Mightyena, tackle. Now!" Butch ordered.

Mightyena jumped at Arcanine with blazing speed.

"Arcanine, dodge and use flamethrower!" Gary commanded.

Arcanine easily dodged Mightyena's attack before releasing flames from its maw, burning Mightyena and knocking it back a bit.

"Now finish it with tackle!"

Just as it finished its flamethrower, Arcanine quickly sprang into action and tackled Mightyena so hard that the cracking of ribs could be heard as it landed on top of Mightyena.

"Mightyena, return." Butch recalled his Pokémon, realizing he couldn't win. "Ah well, when you can't beat them in a Pokémon battle, you have to do things the old fashion way."

He and Cassidy were about to charge but Butch was knocked over with a kick to the temple and he the lay on the floor knocked out.

Gary looked to see who kicked him and found the perpetrator to be Misty. He was surprised at Misty's badass side of her, but found it all the more enticing.

Misty then grabbed Cassidy by her collar and pinned her to the cage that formerly housed Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum. She was enraged beyond all definition of the word.

"Where is Ash?!" She demanded. "Tell me!"

"I don't have to tell you anything," spat Cassidy.

"Oh you better talk," Misty retorted before gesturing to Butch. "Or you'll end up just like your friend here."

"Misty, she is not worth it." Brock tried to reason with her.

"No," Misty stubbornly refused. "Someone needs to pay for all this."

"If anyone's going to pay, it's you, kid." Cassidy smirked before pressing a com on her wrist. "Boss, we have some uninvited guests here."

"Judo chop!" Misty cried out as she knocked Cassidy out with a chop to the neck, letting go of her as she slumped to the floor.

All of a sudden swarms of agents appeared in the room and grabbed Misty, Brock, Gary, Paul, and Reggie before they could even make a move.

"Do you have a plan B, Misty?" Brock asked.

**A/N: So now Misty and the others have been captured (or in Paul and Reggie's case, again.) What's going to happen now? Find out next time. Also, I'm running into a little trouble with how to proceed with the rest. If you've got an awesome idea for how the next few chapters should go, please please please leave a review with the idea, as well as your comment on the chapter. Tootles. **


	13. Another Unexpected Twist

**A/N: Hey gang. Sorry for being a little late on the chapter but I had other obligations and had a bit of writer's block too. Anyways, hope this makes up for it and I hope you enjoy it. Now comes a plot twist that I'm sure most of you would not have suspected. Enjoy. **

Giovanni sat expectantly in his chair in his office while the agents that captured Misty and the others brought their captives in.

"That wasn't much of a rescue." Giovanni said evilly at Brock, Misty, and Gary in particular.

"Where's Ash?" Misty demanded.

Giovanni chuckled evilly and gave off the evil smile he always seemed to have.

"Your friend is now being turned to our side as we speak," he replied. "Soon, he will not be able to see friend from foe. He will be a Team Rocket agent."

"Yeah, not likely." Misty growled before Jessie wrapped her arm around Misty's throat, silencing her.

Giovanni then pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Care to show her what we mean, Drake?" He said into it.

"Yes sir," responded Drake over the radio.

The door than opened, revealing a smirking Drake with Ash by his side, dressed in a Team Rocket uniform. However, something wasn't right. Ash had this blank look on his face, like a sense of daydreaming or spacing out.

"What have you done to him?" Brock demanded, seeing his best friend walking alongside Drake towards Giovanni.

"Let's just say he doesn't recognize friend from foe anymore." Drake sneered.

"Ash, get us out of here!" Brock yelled, trying to get through to Ash.

Ash just stood there, not paying Brock's plea one bit of attention. His gloved hand took a Pokéball from his belt and he threw it.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you." He said in a monotonous voice.

The little dinosaur-like creature appeared before his trainer, confused as to what was going on. He saw all five prisoners before him, recognizing Brock and Misty obviously and Gary as well.

"Send them to the chamber. Make sure they swim with the Goldeens." Giovanni ordered before he turned back around in his desk so he gazed out the window with a cigarette in hand.

The agents along with Ash dragged their captives out of the room, leaving Giovanni and Drake alone in the office together.

XXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going to have anything nice to say about this place." Paul shot as the agents hung the five captives over a pool filled with Sharpedo.

"Guess what, twerp: we don't care." Jessie shot at him.

They hung with their arms in a streamline position with the shackles around their wrists.

"We would talk about this like civilized beings but we felt feeding yous to the Sharpedo was more fun," giggled Meowth.

"Hasta la vista, twerps." James mocked as he, Jessie and Mewoth left the room, though giving Ash instructions to make sure they did not escape.

"Why are you guys not wanting to stay and watch them die?" Meowth reprimanded.

"Because it would be much too scarring and violent," Jessie pompously replied. "So we'll just leave and assume that the deed will be done."

"You morons! I didn't waste 7 years of my first life with you guys just so we can throw it all away!"

"Sh!" Jessie silenced.

"Wh.."

"Shh!"

"I'm just..."

"Shhhh!"

"They're gonna get aw-"

"Shhhh! Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Shhhh!"

The three bickering agents then walked back down to their new office, a gift from Giovanni based on their big promotion.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh boy we are in a serious pickle right now, Misty." Brock said while he nervously watched the Sharpedo churn below him, waiting in anticipation of a meal.

"We've had bad plenty of times before, Brock."

"This is worse."

Misty looked above her and saw an flat beam above them and their shackles. She quickly tried to kip her way up but wasn't having much success.

"Misty, what are you doing?" Gary inquired.

"Trying to get out of here," she replied as though it were obvious. "So we don't become Sharpedo chow."

Misty then tried again, this time getting her full weight behind her and managed to swing herself up onto the beam, breaking the chain in half and landing on her feet quite gracefully. The males cheered as she got up.

Misty then leapt down from the beam as it was lowered further, just barely over the surface of the water.

"Misty, find the shut-off switch," ordered Reggie. "The machine will stop once it is shut off."

"Ok." Misty replied before looking around for something that would resemble a switch.

She suddenly found herself on her back with a primal scream from Ash, obviously trying to halt her progress. He placed his forearm into her throat, trying to choke her, and held her just above the water where the Sharpedo were now moving over to their side, anxious to feed.

"Join us and you and your friends shall live," offered Ash as he maliciously grinned. "Or watch them die."

Letting out an evil laugh, he forced his forearm deeper into her throat, gunning for the kill.

Misty was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen but she quickly kicked Ash off of her. Ash quickly got up and they stood in a face-off. Misty looked at the boy whom her affections longed for with a sad yet determined expression. If this is what it had to be to save not only the others, but Ash as well, she would do it.

"It pains me to do this, Ash," she said. "But to save you and the others, I must do it."

Misty then came with a roundhouse kick to the temple but Ash blocked it and punched her in the stomach. She moaned in pain but nevertheless kept going. Ash came with another punch but she blocked it and countered with one of her own, smacking him dead in the mouth and knocking him backwards. Misty saw her opportunity and kicked him in the temple, knocking him out and sending him crashing to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Ash."

"Misty! Hurry!" Gary screamed, the Sharpedo barely nipping at his heals as they got closer and closer to the water.

Misty looked quickly for something to resemble a switch and found it by the side of the tank not even fifth yards away. She ran quickly over to the switch but was greeted by a mortifying sight for her: four Spinarak crawled all over it. She let out a scream of pure terror at the sight of them.

"Bugs!"

"Ah shut up, Misty!" Paul angrily yelled at her as the Sharpedo jumped up at him, thankfully not locking on just yet.

"Come on, Misty. You can do it." Brock encouraged. "Pull the switch."

Misty nodded before reaching her hand out to grab the switch but even more Spinarak appeared, sending a humungous chill up her spine.

"You do it!"

"Do it now!" Paul angrily snapped, tired of Misty wasting time while their lives were at stake.

"Okay!" She yelled back.

"It's just a bug. It's just a bug. It's just a bug." Misty repeated monotonously, reassuring herself as she tried to brush away the Spinarak.

"Misty, we are going to die!" Gary reminded forcefully.

Once she successfully brushed away the Spinarak, Misty flipped the switch and the machine stopped moving, instead bringing the males up from the surface of the water and bringing them on land. The Sharpedo were obviously upset at losing a meal.

She quickly unshackled the others.

"You did it Misty," encouraged Brock. "You got over your fear of bugs."

"I did?" She asked puzzled.

"You sure did," he smiled. "And just in the nick of time."

"I guess Ashy-boy was right to pick you," chuckled Gary.

"You're quite a woman, Misty." He tried to be all suave with her but she placed her hand on his chest.

"Nice try, Gary," she dead panned. "But I'm no prize to be won."

They looked at the unconscious Ash.

"Is he alright?" Reggie asked.

"I think so," replied Misty. "He's just knocked out. He should come to in a few minutes. Hopefully he's back to his old self."

"Let's get out of here." Paul suggested.

"I agree," agreed Reggie.

"Oh you won't be going anywhere anytime soon," a voice rang out. It was Giovanni. "You now belong to me now. Say goodbye to your old lives and say hello to being a Team Rocket agent."

**A/N: They just can't seem to catch a break now can they? Again, sorry for taking so long but I've been so busy with studying for finals and all. And yes, I did use the chamber of spikes scene from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom as template for that one part. As always, review, review, review. Bye. **


	14. Everything Comes to A Head

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the nearly two week wait but it took me a while to figure out how to end this one. I hope you enjoy it. Defender31415 was a big help for the ending so give him a shout out there. Without further adieu, here we go! **

Ash groaned as he regained consciousness. He had no memory of where he was and what had happened. All he knew was that he was in a sort of torture chamber before everything went black and now he was regaining consciousness in another one. One thing he noticed was Misty, Brock, Gary, and Paul and Reggie were all standing around him and Giovanni stood on the other side of the room.

"Not this time," Misty shot at Giovanni. "And this time you won't escape."

"Jessie, James, get them!" Giovanni ordered. "Get them now!"

The said agents rushed at them with James and Meowth taking the boys and leaving Jessie to Misty.

"You're the one who's not going to escape this time, twerpette," mocked Jessie. "You and your pathetic twerpy friends are not going to escape our clutches this time."

Jessie then threw a hard chop to the side of Misty's head, staggering Misty for a brief second before she roundhouse kicked her down dangerously near the pool.

Misty tried to get back up but Jessie pinned her down by her arms, looking directly into her eyes.

"It's all over," she taunted slowly. "You have messed with us for the last time, twerpette. After I finish you, I will finish off your little friends nice and slow."

"Oh Sharpedo!" Jessie called in a sing-song voice. The Sharpedo came swimming towards where she was holding Misty.

"But first, let me send you where you feel most at home, with the water types!"

Jessie was about to dump Misty into the water but Misty brought her feet up to Jessie's chest and pushed her off of her. Misty then got up.

"You have messed with our lives for the last time," shot Misty. "It's time for that to end by ending you, you bitch!"

The two then charged at each other with such ferocity that it looked like two lions fighting each other.

XXXXXXX

"You twerps are no match for us," taunted Meowth as he and James cornered the guys. "We'll take you out and no one will stand between Team Rocket and total domination!"

Gary and Brock stood in front of Ash, Paul and Reggie, signaling that they would handle it.

"Go guys." Gary ordered.

"We'll hold them off," agreed Brock. "You guys just take out Giovanni and then we can get out of here."

Ash ran off with Paul and Reggie while Brock and Gary took Pokéballs off their belts.

"Let's go, Croagunk!"

"Let's go, Electivire!"

Both creatures emerged with vigor and were ready to take on the challenge before them.

"You twerps want to battle us, then a battle we shall have!" Meowth got into ready position with his claws unsheathed.

"Let's go Carnavine!" James called out while tossing a Pokéball but just like last time, Carnavine attached itself to his head.

"Attack the twerps, not me!" James cried out. "Get off me, Carnavine!"

Eventually Carnavine let go and stood with Meowth across from Electivire and Croagunk, waiting for any one to attack first.

"Let's start with some fury swipes!" Meowth cries out as he charges at Croagunk first, about to start swiping his paws across Croagunk's face, until Croagunk moved out of the way and used poison jab, paralyzing Meowth instantaneously.

"Good job, Croagunk," encouraged Brock. "Now use brick break!"

Croagunk's left appendage started glowing white and came right down on Meowth's head with the intensity of a club, knocking Meowth down for the count.

"Carnavine, use bullet seed on Electivire!" James commanded.

The Venus flytrap Pokémon shot small seed-like things from its mouth towards the electric type, but Gary was not nervous at all.

"Protect!"

Electivire shielded its arms in front of it and a green wall appeared in front of it, stopping Carnavine's attack.

"Now use thunder!"

Electivire then shot thunderbolts from its hands right towards Carnavine and made a direct hit. The Venus flytrap cried out in pain as the volts surged through its body and it collapsed right next to Meowth with stars in its eyes.

James tried to fall back but he slipped on some left-over water from the pool and fell right on the floor with a resounding CRACK! He tried to get up before Gary and Brock stood over him with their arms crossed across their chests.

"You're fired!" Gary sneered. "Or should I say...terminated."

XXXXXXXX

Misty was now running out of moves to make. She was torn up pretty good during her battle with Jessie with plenty of shiners and bled a little from her lip. She knew she had to end this soon.

"What's the matter, twerpette?" Jessie taunted. "Afraid to fight me any longer? Why don't you just surrender your little boyfriend up now and you can walk away unscathed."

"I would rather die than do that!" Misty snarled.

"Suit yourself." Jessie cackled as she went in for a kick to Misty's midsection, which would drop her into the waiting jaws of the Sharpedo, but Misty moved out of the way at the last second and it was Jessie who went soaring into the water with a scream.

Instantly the Sharpedo swarmed. It was such a gruesome scene that Misty turned away so she couldn't watch any further as the Sharpedo tore at Jessie like she was merely a steak and her screams resonated in her mind. A horrible death for a horrible mistress of evil.

**(Jeah! Like I'd do it like that! Let's rewind shall we?)**

"Suit yourself." Jessie cackled as she went in for a kick to Misty's midsection, which would drop her into the waiting jaws of the Sharpedo, but Misty clocked her with a well-timed dodge and judo chop to the neck, knocking Jessie out cold.

"That's for six years of having to deal with you." Misty spat on her unconscious body.

XXXXXXXX

Brock, Gary, and Misty chained the bumbling trio into the shackles that once housed the three of them. They then turned on the switch which moved the beam up and over the pool.

"You can't leave us here like this!" James protested.

"Uh yes we can." Gary smirked.

"Come on, twerps. We can talk this out!" Meowth interjected.

"You've had your chances and you continually misuse them." Misty also smirked. "Chao."

The three of them walked out of the room despite the cries of the three villains.

XXXXXXXXX

Ash, Paul, and Reggie were staying hot on Giovanni's trail so that they could capture him and turn him over to the police and end his evil reign, or if worst comes to worst kill him.

"Which way?"

"This way." Ash replied, running to the left.

They ran about 400 feet before they realized it was a dead end.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Reggie observed.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu's voice was all of a sudden heard.

Ash looked down each hallway to see where it was coming from and then listened very carefully for Pikachu's voice.

"Pika-pi!" There it came again. This time from the left side.

"We're almost there." Ash ran ahead, leaving the two brothers in the dust. He would free Pikachu and then get the hell out of here.

"Ash, wait up!" Reggie cried.

There was suddenly laughter behind the three of them. They turned to see Drake standing before them with Pikachu still in the glass hold in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Drake smirked.

Pikachu pleaded to Ash in his own speak, though Ash knew exactly what he could be saying. Ash was on the verge of snapping and going on an all-out killing spree starting with Drake.

"Let Pikachu go now!" Ash demanded. "It's me you want."

"Sorry, son. No can do. Leave if you want but Pikachu is staying right here." Drake taunted.

"Son?" Paul and Reggie asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Ash replied before facing Drake once again.

"Now as to the reason we have to confine your Pikachu," started Drake. "Are you familiar with the role of cities such as Sunyshore in Sinnoh, Mauville in Hoenn, and Cerulean in Kanto, as they relate to the entire region?"

"Not necessarily," admitted Ash. "I've been to all three of those cities though. I won gym badges there. What does this have to do with Pikachu?"

"It is true that they all contain Gyms, but more significantly, they are all located near power plants. Those plants provide electricity with the aid of Electric Pokemon. As you know perhaps better than anyone, Electric Pokemon are great producers of electricity, but they can also absorb it. We have a collection of captured Electric Pokemon that we can use, but having your Pikachu would be the icing on the cake. Thanks to a certain former leader of the Pewter City Gym, its ability to capture and release electricity is higher than any Pokemon that isn't considered legendary. That's why we want it." Drake explained.

"What would you use all those electric types for anyway? What is the objective?" Ash further inquired.

"It is quite simple, my boy. It would cast each region into darkness and help us improve a second prototype of an ultimate weapon we have being developed in Kalos at the moment. The original one called for the use of a legendary Pokémon but we could not find the legendary Pokémon required so we had to settle for just using electric types." Drake monologued while he took out a small projector from his pocket to show the weapon.

The weapon looked like a giant anti-aircraft gun but with some modifications.

"We have nuclear missiles primed and ready for the destruction of every region in the world. Without those power plants to deliver power, they are sitting ducks for our missiles." Drake added before continuing. "Here's a little history lesson for ya: Kalos used to be a major producer of nuclear weapons before they turned peaceful. We had some inner sources to rely on to get us some of the left-over weaponry."

"You're insane!" Paul proclaimed.

"Goal-driven," corrected Drake. "I'm completely sane."

"We will see about that." Ash shot before taking out a Pokéball. "Quilava, I choose you!"

The echidna-like Pokémon emerged with a growl and igniting the flames on its head and rear end in an intimidation move.

"Drapion, crush him!" Drake tossed a Pokéball as well.

The scorpion Pokémon emerged with a roar, leaving Quilava shaking a little bit in fear.

Ash turned to Paul and Reggie.

"Guys, get out of here," he requested. "Find Misty and the others and then get out of here."

Paul and Reggie nodded to him before taking off.

"Alright let's get started," said Ash. "Quilava, use flamethrower!"

Quilava did as told and emitted a stream of fire from its maw while the flames on its head and rear end kicked into overdrive.

"Evade," Drake replied.

Drapion jumped over the stream of flame.

"Now counter with Cross Poison!"

Drapion rushed toward Quilava, its claws glowing purple while crossed in an X shape.

"Dodge it!" Ash commanded quickly.

Quilava dodged the attack just barely before Ash cried out another attack.

"Use flame wheel!"

Flame engulfs Quilava as it started to spin right towards Drapion.

"Prepare Ice Fang, then fire Pin Missile straight through the ice!"

A barrage of chilled needles headed straight for the fiery echidna-like Pokemon and it was a direct hit. Quilava was sent flat on its back. Quilava lay knocked out, unable to continue on.

"Quilava, return!" Ash returned Quilava back to its Pokéball.

"Why are you so interested in me if all you needed was Pikachu? What does this secret weapon have to do with me?"

"The answer is simple. 1, I knew that Pikachu would not go willingly. Its bond with you is too strong. That much was easily clear. So I needed your cooperation, forced or not. 2: I have heard stories of all your adventures. A trainer of your skill would make a very valuable ally of Team Rocket's cause." Drake responded in kind.

"I hate to disappoint you, Dad," said Ash, but with venom at the word 'Dad.' "But I would never do anything to hurt others. Pikachu, use iron tail!"

Pikachu broke the plexiglass surrounding him, enabling him to be free. He quickly stood in front of Ash, awaiting a command to attack.

"Use thunderbolt on Drake!" Ash commanded.

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as he shocked Drake and Drapion at the same time, giving him and Ash some time to escape as they both took off running.

"Now let's catch up to Paul and Reggie, and then find the others!" Ash said.

"Chu!" replied his starter Pokemon, clearly in agreement.

As they took a right turn, Drapion emerged from the ground with a roar, sending Ash and Pikachu to the ground in shock at his appearance.

Drake appeared right behind Drapion, wagging his finger in disapproval.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, my little friend." Drake admonished. "You can't get away from me that easily. Now you are going to pay."

"We'll see about that!" Ash shot back. "Thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

"CHUUU!" The electric mouse cried out as it sent a bolt of lightning toward its insect-like opponent.

"Evade." Drake commanded.

Drapion jumped over the thunderbolt attack and then lunged its tail forward to grab Pikachu and then pinned him to the ground, rendering him useless.

"I have you now," smirked Drake. "How quaint it must be for the father to finish the son."

He gave Drapion a certain look and Drapion started to charge up cross poison and it was directed right at Ash.

"They say as a trainer draws his last breath, he can hear the cries of his Pokémon," he sadistically chuckled.

"Do it, Drapion!"

Drapion fired the cross poison right towards Ash, it would for sure be deadly upon impact.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice cried as someone jumped in front of Ash, taking the hit instead. It was Paul. A giant red gash in the shape of an 'x' was cut through his shirt and his skin, blood oozing out of the wound.

"NO!" Reggie raged as he knelt beside his brother, inspecting the wound. Paul was also poisoned on top of that, coughing from the impact of the attack.

"Pikachu, use iron tail to break free!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu nodded in affirmation before using iron tail to bounce himself out of Drapion's grip.

"Use thunderbolt while still in the air!"

Pikachu channeled all his energy into this thunderbolt and this time the attack was dead on, emitting a giant cry of pain from Drapion before it fell to the ground for the count.

"You're finished, Drake." Ash said while standing over Drake, who was also knocked back by the thunderbolt.

"I'm not finished yet!" Drake responded before he felt a sharp sting in his butt. He cried out in pain before his upper body fell to the ground.

"It seems to me like you are." Brock's voice piped up. He was there along with Misty and Gary, who had arrived just in the nick of time.

Ash looked to see Croagunk behind Drake.

"Thanks Croagunk," applauded Ash. "You really saved my butt."

"Croa," responded Croagunk.

"Forgetting someone?" Giovanni was then seen rushing through the hallway before Ash moved out of the way and he just kept running until he crashed head first into a glass box and hitting a button inside.

"Warning! The self-destruct button has now been pressed!" A computerized recording said as sirens went off. "You have one minute to evacuate the building!"

"Let's get out of here!" Ash cried.

"Good idea." Misty agreed.

Reggie picked Paul up in his arms as they ran. He used Paul's jacket as a way to keep pressure on the bleeding.

The group of six ran back to the entrance with Gary leading the way as he knew exactly where to go, though not without some protesting from Ash but due to Paul's critical condition and the circumstances, Ash decided better of it.

Once they reached outside, they ran as far away from the building as possible. There was a forest right next to the headquarters so they ran as deep as they could before they heard a giant boom behind them. They ducked into nearby bushes and hid behind trees to ride out the blast radius.

Once the explosion was over, everyone made sure to check on Paul's condition.

"Come on, Paul," urged Reggie with tears in his eyes. "You'll be just fine. Look at me."

"Brock, do you have any medicine on you?" He pleaded. "Please!"

"I'm sorry, Reggie. I don't." Brock replied sadly. "I'm really sorry."

"Well at least find me a pecha berry! That'll help."

Gary ran off to find some pecha berries.

In between the coughing and the excruciating pain, Paul just barely managed to force out a word.

"Reggie..." He rasped.

"What is it, Paul?" Reggie replied.

"I'm sorry for..." he coughed. "I'm sorry for the way our relationship deteriorated. It was all because of me. Please forgive me."

"Paul, you could never destroy our relationship. You will always be my brother."

Paul coughed a few more times before Gary finally came back with what seemed to be a whole bush's worth of pecha berries. He quickly gave one to Reggie.

"Here, Paul," he encouraged. "Eat this. It'll help."

"No Reggie," Paul squawked. "It's the end for me. The one thing I'm proud of is us patching up our love."

Paul's body then fell limp on the ground.

"Paul?" Reggie nudged him, praying to Arceus that Paul would awaken.

"Paul, please!" Tears streamed down Reggie's face as he buried his face into his dead brother's chest in complete anguish and agony.

Paul then opened his eyes and smirked up at everyone else.

"Gotcha!" He cried, laughing at the end.

Reggie looked up through his tear-stricken eyes to see Paul laughing.

"I totally got you!"

"You asshole!" Reggie started punching Paul on the arm in complete anger at being fooled with something as serious as poisoning.

"Let me guess, you also faked the poisoning?"

"No I did not," Paul struck down. "I'll gladly take that pecha berry."

He quickly took a bite of the berry and as soon as that happened, he started feeling like his old self again.

Everyone else laughed at the two brothers and their playful banter. Misty noticed Ash standing over by the edge of the forest, looking at the decimated remains of Team Rocket's headquarters. The police had shown up by now and were busy escorting Drake and Giovanni, both immensely scorched, into cop cars.

She walked over to him.

"It's finally over," she commented.

"What's over, Misty?" Ash asked curiously.

"Team Rocket. It looks like we hopefully won't have to deal with them anymore." Misty elucidated.

"I'll pray for that." Ash agreed.

Misty looked longingly at Ash. Now was the time, she decided.

"Ash, there's something I want to tell you," she blurted. "This was what I meant to tell you last night."

"And what would that be, Misty?" He replied.

Misty said nothing as she turned his face towards hers and she gave him a quick peck on the lips before she touched his cheek with hers so she could whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

Ash was shell-shocked to say the least. Misty, the tomboyish mermaid, the girl whom he had lots of memories with, loved him. It didn't make sense.

"I'm sorry, Misty but I can't do this." Ash replied gently. "I can't return your feelings. It's not you, Arceus no. It's me, ok? I just can't involve myself in this kind of thing. I hope you understand."

Misty for sure did not expect this at all. The boy whom she had a crush on since she was ten years old just flat out said he wasn't interested in a relationship.

"I guess I can," she quietly said. "You have no idea, though, how long it took me to say that."

"I understand, Misty. And I am sorry but I just can't bring myself to love you like that. I love you as a friend and that is just it." Ash elucidated further.

"We've had a fun adventure that's for sure." He looked back into the woods to see Brock and Gary horsing around while Reggie tended to Paul's wound. "Nearly got killed, involved in an evil scheme, and I finally got to know my father. I'd say that's enough adventure for one lifetime."

"You're right," agreed Misty. "Come on, let's go join the others so we can all go home."

**A/N: Boy I bet that was a lot to be thrown your way but that was a great ending. Everybody turns out happy, happy, happy. But wait! There's more. An epilogue will be coming shortly. I have really loved and cherished this story for two months and I hope something along these lines gets made into a live action movie. Hopefully they do that before the end of the series for good. Also, comments on my future will be addressed soon. Please review this** awesome chapter.


	15. Epilogue

**So what eventually happened to our heroes? **

**Brock went back to the Pokémon hospital and is now happily working his job as a Pokémon doctor. He is still looking for someone to share a relationship with. **

**Gary opened his own research facility on the outskirts of Viridian City and is now chief expert on Pokémon fossils at the Kanto Excavation of Fossils Association. **

**Paul and Reggie's relationship continues to make leaps and bounds and Paul has now moved back into their house full time. Reggie and Maylene just recently got engaged...and Paul approved of their engagement. **

**Misty went back to the Cerulean City gym and is now one of the top gym leaders in all of Kanto. She has been approached several times for a spot in the Elite Four but has turned them down each and every time. **

**As for Ash, well...**

XXXXXXXX

"Dragonite is unable to battle," the referee announced. "That means Ash from Pallet Town is the victor and the new Pokémon Master!"

Ash slumped to his knees as he heard that announcement before burying his face into his hands on the ground and crying his eyes out out of pure ecstasy and excitement. After seven hard years of training and work, he had finally done it. He had become the youngest Pokémon Master in history.

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu cried out as he just as joyously rushed towards his trainer, where Ash scooped him up in a neverending embrace.

"We finally did it, Pikachu," choked Ash. "We finally accomplished what we set out to do."

Ash looked up into the stands to see the thousands of faces that were at the stadium to witness history in the making. He easily made out his cheering section: his mom was crying her eyes out so much that Professor Oak had to comfort her before she got hysterical. Gary was yelling and pointing at him in celebration; Brock and Misty were hugging and shedding tears as well. The whole place was jumping.

Somewhere off in the standing section stood a man with black hair and wearing a black windbreaker with a grey shirt underneath and jeans as well as Oakley sunglasses. He had a smile plastered on his face.

"Good job, Ash Ketchum," he smiled. "You did it." He then fought through the crowd to leave the stadium, the smile never leaving his face the entire time.

XXXXXXXX

Ash- Sarah Natochenny (voice)

Misty- Dina Meyer

Brock- Eric Stuart (voice)

Gary- Jimmy Zoppi (voice)

Paul- Alexander Ludwig

Reggie- Tom Wayland (voice)

Mrs. Ketchum- Leslie Mann

Professor Oak- David Strathairn

Drake- Patrick Muldoon

Giovanni- Tim Roth

Jessie and James- Rachael Lillis and Eric Stuart (voices)

Butch and Cassidy- Eric Stuart (voice) and Heather Graham

Tracey- Ed Paul (voice)

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: There you have it everybody. It's all said and done. If you think you have some suggestions for what the cast could have been, feel free to share. I never really got far to other characters. I would have just auditioned people had I wanted to pursue it to a movie. Thanks for your love and support as I ponder my future. Review, review, review.


End file.
